Primogénito Burke
by Lore24
Summary: Una de mis versiones de la continuación de la serie. Neal Burke, el primer hijo de Peter y Elizabeth, relata su adolescencia desde su punto de vista. Advertencia: Algunos capítulos contienen malas palabras, delincuencia, castigo corporal, etc. Nota: Hay cambios ligeramente diferentes con respecto a la serie.
1. El hijo de los Burke

**Nota de autora:** _*Editado el 14/11/2016_

¡Hola! Este Fanfic se tratará, basicamente, del hijo de Peter y Elizabeth. El cual aparece como un bebé en el último episodio de la serie.

En mi Fic ya será un adolescente, rebelde y ansioso. En muchas cosas se parecera a Neal (Caffrey), en otras se parecera a su padre Peter y en otras…bueno, en otras simplemente será él mismo.

Este capítulo lo publiqué hace mucho, pero hace poco lo releí y decidí editarlo.

Hay cosas que ciertamente no puedo cambiar porque tendría que editar todos los demás capítulos. Como por ejemplo el origen, pasado y familia de Peter (En mi Fanfic el padre de Peter es un policía retirado, pero en realidad en la serie era un albañil. La familia Burke vivía en el campo o en algún sitio del norte, no en NYC. Etcétera). Por eso puse una nota en la descripción.

¿Cómo me imagino al pequeño Neal de grande? Cómo el actor _Kevin Zegers_ (de adolescente).

En fin, si se han decidido a leer mi Fanfic, apreciaría mucho que me dejarán algún Review y si es posible, alguna sugerencia. Si no, no hay problema. ¡Muchas gracias! :)

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: No tengo ningún derecho sobre White Collar, ni sus personajes. Ni sobre el actor ya mencionado. Nada de lo que escribo tiene fines lucrativos.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene mención de delincuencia y mención de castigo corporal. Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El hijo de los Burke**

¡Hola!

Mi nombre completo es Neal Alexander Burke-Mitchell. Pero soy más conocido como Neal Burke.

Vivo en Nueva York, Estado de Nueva York, Estados Unidos.

Tengo 14 años.

Yo soy inteligente, rebelde, impulsivo, testarudo, contestón y…no está de más decir que también muy atractivo.

Mi padre es Peter Burke, un Agente de la sección _White Collar_ del FBI. Y mi madre es Elizabeth Mitchell/Burke, una planificadora de eventos.

¿Y yo? Yo sólo soy un estudiante de 1º Año de Secundaria en una escuela privada. Soy el hijo primogénito y unigénito, hasta ahora, de los Burke.

Y luego están los miembros peludos de la familia. Satchmo "Satch" Burke, un Labrador retriever. Y mi cachorro, Sebastien "Seb" Burke, un Golden Retriever.

Después está mi demás familia:

Mis abuelos maternos, Alan y Tina Mitchell.

Mi tía materna, Lucille "Lucy" Mitchell.

Mis abuelos paternos, Brandon y Marianella Burke.

Mi tío Zachary "Zach" Burke, el hermano mayor de mi papá; su esposa, Rachel Hagen/Burke; Daniel Burke de 16 años, mi primo; Wanda y Walter de 6 años, mis primos mellizos.

Mi tía Wendy Burke/Green, la hermana mayor de mi padre; su esposo, Roger Green; y su única hija de 15 años, mi prima, Angela Green.

Mi "tío" Clinton Jones. Mi "tía" Diana Berrigan; y su hijo, mi "primo" de 15 años, Theo Berrigan. Mi "tío" Reese. Ese cretino de Phillip Kramer, que se supone que también es mi "tío". Entre otros.

Mi tío Theodore Winters, pero al que todos apodan Mozzie. Su gato Lucius y su ratón Percy.

Mi tía June Ellington; y Bugsy, su perro Pug.

Y…luego está ese chico, ¡Chico! Mejor dicho, hombre. Que murió antes de que yo naciera. Él iba a ser algo así como un hermano mayor y un tío a la misma vez, para mí. Neal Caffrey, un estafador que a causa de un trato se volvió consultor del FBI. Era un amigo muy cercano de mi padre. Mi papá estuvo persiguiéndolo por, prácticamente, una década. Tenía muchos alias y siempre conseguía la forma de escaparse. Siempre insinuan, tanto mi papá como mi tío Mozzie, que él en realidad se escapo y no murió. En honor a él, me pusieron ese nombre. Él "murió" convirtiéndose en una leyenda _*Suspiro*_. Uno de esos héroes que se sacrifican para proteger a los inocentes.

Neal Caffrey es mi inspiración para muchas cosas. Mis padres y mis tíos suelen decir que muchas veces me parezco a él.

En el trabajo de mi padre se rumorea que si él no hubiera muerto, sería mi padrino.

Luego están mis amigos de la escuela:

Está esa chica de la escuela. Es mayor que yo por dos años. Pero, rayos, es tan hermosa _*Cara de tonto enamorado*_. Su nombre es Lachelle King.

Y ese chico, Charles Bishop de 17 años, es un bravucón pero a mí me tiene cariño y me protege.

Okey. Hablemos de mis pasatiempos.

Me encanta jugar al baloncesto. Es como mi pasión. Aunque mi padre prefiere el Béisbol, ¡Pffff! _*Revoleo de ojos*_ Debido a eso, veo varios partidos de los _Yankees_ , los _Giants_ , _New York Mets_ , etc

También me encanta dibujar y pintar. Muchos dicen que dibujo muy bien para ser "tan joven".

También leer, amo leer libros. Cualquier libro. Y también me gusta leer cómics.

Tocó la guitarra, es otra de mis pasiones.

Me encanta escuchar música (aunque no creo que cuente como pasatiempo). Dos de mis bandas favoritas son _Simple Plan_ y _All Time Low_. También tengo algunos solistas favoritos, como Jason Walker y David Hodges (el cantante, no el personaje de _CSI_ ). Y, por separado, me encanta la música de Mozart, algunos dicen que desde bebé que me gusta escucharla.

Y de vez en cuando, miro algunas series televisivas. Por lo general de género policial, de Acción, _Wéstern_ , sobrenaturales y algunas series de niños _*Sonrojo*_. También me gusta mirar algunas películas del mismo género.

La adolescencia es toda una batalla. Una que pretendo ganar. Pero a veces es tan difícil.

Mis padres son insoportables. Siempre me dan órdenes y me sobreprotegen.

Yo siento tantas veces que no soy lo que papá espera de mí. _Pero estoy aquí, y no podrá cambiarme._

Él ve en mí a Neal Caffrey en versión adolescente. Y probablemente eso lo aterra porque no quiere verme tras las rejas o incluso muerto. Pero al mismo tiempo, eso es una ventaja. Porque significa que, como en Neal Caffrey, ve algo bueno en mí.

No me malinterpreten, mi papá es mi mejor amigo, mi héroe de la infancia,…y castigador, torturador, mejor dejemoslo ahí.

Pero con mamá, el asunto es diferente. Sí, ella me ha castigado un par de veces. Pero ella me consiente en todo. Soy su mocoso malcriado, un nene de mamá, ¿Y qué? Me encanta serlo.

Después esta mi "hermano" Satch. Él es cariñoso y fiel.

Y mi "hermano/hijo" Seb. Él es travieso y leal, como yo.

En fin, Septiembre esta por comenzar y Agosto por terminar. No sé si reír o llorar _*Mueca*_.

¿La razón? Cometí una de mis fechorías hace un poco más de dos meses. Y además de unas "buenas nalgadas", mi papá me castigó sin salidas por tiempo indefinido. "Arresto domiciliario" como lo llama él. Grrrrrr… ¿Por qué tenía que castigarme? ¿No había sido suficiente castigo el darme una paliza? A veces creo que lo odio.

Pero debo aceptarlo, mi fechoría fue algo grande y muy osada de mi parte.

Mi mejor amigo de la escuela, Charles Bishop (creo que ya les hable de él), me invito a que conociera a algunos de sus amigos. Me encontré con ellos en el Parque Central, me intentaron sacar información de un caso en el que trabajaba mi papá, y también me ofrecieron fumar un porro con marihuana. Justo en ese momento en que me están enseñando el porro, entra a la "escena"…nada más ni nada menos que mi padre. Que me saca de la oreja del lugar, ignorando las quejas de mis nuevos amigos y mis lloriqueos. Lo demás fue un largo sermón, un fuerte regaño…los azotes y el "arresto domiciliario".

Para colmar las cosas, la chica que me gusta…Lachelle King, tiene antecedentes criminales. Eso descubrió mi padre y con mi mamá, me prohibieron acercarme a ella. Pero yo soy terco y sigo hablando con ella de vez en cuando en la escuela. Yo sé que a ella le encantan mis ojos y mi sonrisa.

En fin, mañana empieza Septiembre y creo que también el Otoño. Es lunes, hay escuela…que aburrimiento _*Risita*_.

Bueno, quizás si me porto bien o al menos si eso pretendo enfrente de mi papá, me levante antes el castigo.


	2. París me espera

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene mención de castigo corporal. Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: París me espera**

Es la mañana del primer día de Septiembre.

Yo me despierto abrazado a Mozart, el peluche de oso que me regaló mi tío Mozzie. Bostezó, me desperezo, me levanto, me visto y paso al baño.

Bajé las escaleras a saltitos.

Hoy es un nuevo día. Una nueva aventura.

-buen día, vaquero-me dice papá, sonriendo mientras toma un sorbo de su taza de café.

-buen día, cielo-me dice mamá, también muy sonriente.

-buen día, papá. Buen día, mamá-respondo, sentándome a la mesa.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-me pregunta mi madre, acariciándome el cabello.

-como un bebé-presumo, con la boca llena de cereal y leche.

-Neal-me advierte papá.

-lo sé, no hablar mientras mastico-me quejo, terminando de tragar y rodando los ojos.

-ese es mi chico-dice papá, alborotándome el cabello. Yo rió.

- _Hon_ , ¿No se te hace tarde?-le pregunta mi madre a mi padre.

-oh, sí. Debo irme. Recuerda que te paso a buscar luego del colegio, hijo. Adiós. Los quiero-dice papá, dándome un beso en la frente y a mamá un beso en los labios.

-nosotros te queremos-dice mamá y yo sonrió. Papá se va –así que, Neal, ¿Algún plan para hoy?-

-nop. No voy a llegar tarde, si eso te preocupa. Papá me amarró este reloj, ¿Lo olvidas?-digo, mostrándole el reloj digital y rastreador que me había dado la semana pasada por ser como la tercera vez que hacía alguna especie de trampa para que pensaran que no llegaba tarde.

-cariño, no te enfades-

-mamá, ya no tengo cinco años-me quejo, claramente enfadado.

-tu padre sólo intenta protegerte porque…porque eres su hijo-me dice, cambiando la última frase.

-porque no quiere que termine en la cárcel. Porque ve a Neal reflejado en mi persona. ¡Rayos, mamá! ¡Dilo de una maldita vez!-le gritó, furioso. No pude evitarlo, era lo que sentía.

-hijo, sólo queremos que seas como los otros chicos-me dice ella, mientras ambos nos paramos.

-los "otros chicos" no tienen a un padre de Agente Federal, ni a un padrino que murió/desapareció. ¡Ni a un perro de hermano!-le grito, embroncado. Ella me mira dolida –lo lamento, no quise decir eso-me disculpo, afligido.

-ve a la escuela, ¿Si?-me dice ella, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-sí. Nos vemos más tarde-le respondo, haciendo una mueca. Agarro mi mochila, me pongo mi gorra negra y salgo afuera.

Alcanzo el autobus y voy a la escuela.

Llego a la puerta de mi aula. El vicedirector, nada más ni nada menos que mi tío Roger…me mira frunciendo la nariz.

-no llegué tarde, ¿O si?-le dije, con cierta vanidad.

-no. Y no seas engreído-me advierte, dándome un suave jalón de oreja.

-ouu…okey. Adiós, tío Roy-me quejo, sobándome mi orejita y entrando al aula.

-adiós, campeón-dice él, riendo mientras se va a su oficina.

Yo ruedo los ojos.

Mi escuela aunque se encuentra en Nueva York, tiene permiso del Estado para ejercer castigo corporal sobre sus alumnos. Siempre y cuando sus padres esten de acuerdo. Mis padres firmaron el acuerdo para que mi tío y la directora puedan castigarme físicamente…grrrrrrr. Pero no se angustien, nunca me han causado daños irreparables. Y luego de castigarme, me consuelan…tanto a mí como a los demás alumnos.

Por suerte para mí, todavía no pueden ejercer sobre mí los castigos corporales más severos. Como el paletazo con la típica tabla de disciplina. Por ahora sólo pueden darme jalones de oreja, pescozones y entre 1 a 10 nalgadas, nada más.

Es una escuela extraña. Con horarios, clubs, cafetería, aula, equipo de limpieza, etc…todo personalizado.

Pero me gusta, dentro de todo.

La mejor parte es que tienen controlado el maltrato escolar. Y debido a eso, no existen los grupos de "populares" e "impopulares".

La clase de Biología transcurrió en tranquilidad.

Tocó el timbre del recreo y el almuerzo.

Salimos todos afuera.

Yo intente encontrar a Lachelle, para saludarla o algo pero no la encontré.

-eh, Neal-me dice Charles, alcanzándome.

-hola, Charlie-le respondo, sin prestarle mucha atención.

-hombre, tengo que decirte algo-me dice, parándose enfrente de mí para detenerme.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto, molesto.

-Lachelle, se trata de ella-me dice, poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-¿Qué le paso?-le pregunto, alarmado.

-un trabajo de su padre salió mal. Y tuvieron que mudarse a Francia-me dice, soltando un pesado suspiro.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-sí, lo sé. Es terrible. Pero hice unas identificaciones falsas-me dice, sacando algo de su bolsillo y metiéndolo en el mío.

-¡No, Charles! ¡¿Estás loco?! No puedo huir a Francia-le grite, agarrándole la muñeca.

-Neal, yo no puedo. Mi madre me necesita aquí. Pero tú sí. Eres brillante. Y tu padre es Agente. Sólo irás unos días y luego dejarás que Peter te encuentré-me insiste, dándome la identificación falsa en la mano.

-está bien-digo, guardando la identificación.

-tienes que decir que eres el hijo de un diplomatico llamado Robert Gray. Les muestras la identificación y agregas que viajas a Francia para ver a tu madre. Que viajas solo. Y te dejarán ir-me explico.

-¿Así de simple?-

-sí. Pero tienes que salir esta misma noche-

-de acuerdo. Veré lo que puedo hacer-le digo, soltando un largo suspiro.

-gracias, amigo. Ten cuidado. Y asegurate de que nuestra Lachelle este bien-me dice Charles, alborotándome el cabello y yéndose.

Yo miré hacía arriba como diciendo "¡¿Por qué a mí?!".

Fui a almorzar. Sandwiches de jamón endiablado, ¡Como me encantan!

El resto de la tarde fue normal.

Salí de la escuela, le mandé un mensaje a mi padre de que iría a ver un amigo. Tardaba en responder, así que me fui al parque.

-buenas tardes, Sr. Caffrey-le digo a Marshall Caffrey, un señor canoso de ojos intensamente azules con el que suelo hablar de vez en cuando. Y es el abuelo materno de Neal Caffrey.

-buenas tardes, señorito Burke-me responde, muy sonriente.

-¿Puedo?-le pregunto, señalando la banca.

-claro, adelante. Te estaba esperando, joven-me dice, sin quitar la vista de su diario.

-okey-digo yo y me siento al lado de él –tengo una pregunta-

-hazla-me dice, mirándome de reojo.

-si…si hubiera una manera de que yo encontrara a su nieto y lo trajera de vuelta a Nueva York, ¿Usted estaría de acuerdo?-

-depende. ¿Legalmente o ilegalmente?-

-legalmente, dentro de lo que cabe-respondo, riendo nervioso.

-¿Qué insinuas, Neal?-

-nada. Es sólo una idea que me rondaba por la cabeza-mentí, mirando el suelo. Él soltó una risita -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-que te pareces tanto a mi nieto, aunque no crecieras junto a él-me dice, mirándome.

-sí, todos dicen eso-digo, sonriendo.

-¿Te conté la vez de cuando lo encontré en ese club de billar?-me pregunto, pensativo.

-oh, sí. Es una de mis favoritas. Cuentamela otra vez-le digo, mirándolo con atención.

-está bien. Era una noche fría de Julio, tal vez Agosto. Como sabes, Neal y su madre tuvieron que esconderse bajo alias para que no fueran reconocidos como testigos. Y yo y su abuela, como los amabamos a él y a su madre, decidimos también ponernos alias y vivir con ellos por un tiempo. Ya había caído el sol y Neal, Danny, no volvía a la casa. Así que salí a buscarlo. Estaba cruzando una calle cuando lo escuche cantando de esa manera tan aturdidora. Me giré y ahí estaba mi nieto…metido en el club de billar y con una cerveza en la mano. El niño tenía apenas nueve años, tal vez menos. Recuerdo que cuando me vio acercarse, dejo la cerveza a un lado y pudo balbucear "abuelo Marlon"-me relató él, nostalgico. Marlon Brooks era su alias cuando estaba viviendo bajo protección de testigos.

-ahora la mejor parte-digo yo, frotándome las manos. Él ríe.

-luego de arrastrarlo de una oreja fuera del club, lo lleve a la casa. Y luego de ser regañado por su madre, ceno y se fue a su dormitorio. Yo fui a sermonearlo un poco y de paso, lo castigue. Entre lágrimas y gruñidos, me dijo que no iba a ir más a ese club. Pero yo sé que cuando no lo veía, y de camino a casa luego de las clases escolares, aún así seguía escapándose-finaliza. Yo suelto una carcajada.

-me siento identificado-

-¿Si? ¿Por qué?-

-no sé. Me han contado tantas cosas sobre "El Gran Neal Caffrey". En mi opinión, era un buen chico que tendía a tomar malas decisiones. Como yo-admito, encogiéndome de hombros.

-sí, estafa a las personas de muy pequeño-comenta Marshall -…cómo tú-

-¿Yo?-reclamo, ofendido.

-sí, sé que chantajeas muchas veces a los que te rodean para que te den lo que quieres-

-es manipular, no chantajear-me queje, cruzándome de brazos.

-de todas formas está mal-

-papá lo hace todo el tiempo-chillo, enojado. Él sabía a lo que me referia.

-no, tu padre testifica…es diferente-

-es estafar en equipo-

-agh. Neal, Neal, Neal-me dice Marshall, mirándome.

-Marshall, debo irme. Mis padres deben estar esperándome en casa. Y no queremos que les dé un ataque cardíaco, ¿O si?-digo, bromista.

-claro que no. Te veo mañana-me dice, revolviéndome el pelo.

-sí,…nos vemos-dije, dándole un apretón de manos.

Y me voy.

En el camino, me encuentro con Mozzie.

-gracias-le digo, porque luego de saludarme me da una botella de gaseosa.

-niño, el Trajeado esta preocupado. ¿En dónde estabas?-me pregunta, mirándome molesto.

-tío Moz, ya sabes, estaba caminando por el parque-me quejo, tomando un sorbo de la Coca Cola. Luego lo miré frunciendo el entrecejo -¿Él te envió?-

-tal vez. ¿Seguro que sólo eso hacías en el parque?-

-no es de tu incumbencia-le chillo, luego me arrepentí –lo siento, no es lo que quise decir, tío Moz. Sé que te preocupas por mí y quieres verme seguro, pero no necesito que andes atrás de mí como cuando era bebé-le digo, con sinceridad.

-lo sé. Sé que estás creciendo y que debo dejarte hacer tu propia vida. Pero entiendes que no es fácil para mí, ¿Verdad?-me dice, mirándome.

-ya sé. Y en serio apreció todo lo que haces por mí-le digo, haciendo media sonrisa. Él me alborota el pelo.

-vamos, te acompaño a tu casa, pequeño saltamontes-me dice, cariñosamente. Yo sonrió.

Al llegar a casa y luego de despedirse de Mozzie, mis padres me dan su estúpido regaño/sermón.

 _¡PLAM!_ Doy un portazo, encerrándome en mi dormitorio.

-¡Ya hablaremos más tarde!-me grita papá, desde el piso de abajo. O sea, me va a dar nalgadas antes de dormir.

Yo aprieto las mandíbulas y los puños. No es justo, simplemente no es justo.

Él siempre está en lo correcto. Parece decir que todos los días cometo errores. ¡¿Por qué no se calla?! ¡MALDITA SEA!

Siempre dando órdenes y remarcando mis errores. Lo odio.

En eso, saco de mi bolsillo la identificación falsa que me había dado Charles.

-bien, me voy a París. A ver si puedes atraparme ahora, papá-digo, en tono burlón pero bajo para que no me escuche nadie.

El celular me vibra mientras termino de equipar mi mochila. Es mi tío Mozzie. ¡Pfffff! Apago el celular y le quito la batería.

Y como toque final, me arranco el reloj rastreador de mi papá y lo tiró al suelo.

-ahí lo tienes-gruño, enojado. Agarró mi mochila, me acomodó la gorra y salto por la ventana.

París me espera.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	3. Un tal Nick

**Capítulo 3: Un tal Nick**

Me despierto con el ruido del avión aterrizando.

Me pasó una mano por la cara, bostezo y sonrió. Es increíble que haya llegado hasta Francia, ¡Que haya salido del país! Sin que nadie se hubiera enterado.

Debo admitirlo, estoy entusiasmado pero a la misma vez tengo miedo. No conozco este lugar, entre otras cosas que me inquietan.

Pero estaré bien, sé cuidarme solo. O eso creo al menos.

Me pongo la mochila y la gorra. Muestro mi identificación falsa, todos se tragan el cuentito…aunque me miran interrogantes.

Me voy del aeropuerto en taxi a una calle tranquila de París.

Ah, sí,…pequeño detallito. Le robé un _poco_ de dinero a mi papá de su billetera la semana pasada, jejeje.

-bien, Neal, a ver… ¿Dónde estamos?-me pregunto, hablando conmigo mismo, mientras despliego el mapa.

-¿Estás perdido, chico?-me pregunta alguien, detrás de mí.

-no, pero gracias de todas formas,…señor-digo y al girarme me encuentro con, nada más ni nada menos, con la "leyenda viviente".

-no hay problema, ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves algo tenso-me dice, sonriendo.

-umh…estoy cansado, un viaje largo en avión-digo, haciendo una mueca e intentando tranquilizarme.

-ya veo. ¿Viajas solo? ¿Cuántos años tienes?-me pregunta, acercándose.

-14. Es una larga historia. Me llamo Greg, Gregory Hamilton-digo, tendiéndole la mano.

-Nick, Nicholas Halden-dice él, estrechándome la mano –un placer. Sin ofender, pero no tienes cara de Greg-

-y usted no tiene cara de Nick-le digo, a la defensiva.

-okey. Vaya, que carácter-

Yo me encojó de hombros.

-en realidad, mi nombre es Neal Burke. Pero es una larga historia-

-¿Neal? Es…un bonito nombre-dice el supuesto Nick, haciendo media sonrisa.

-sip. Me lo pusieron por…digamos que en honor a un héroe que murió en el cumplimiento de su deber-dije, mirando el suelo.

-entiendo-dice él, tragando saliva con dificultad.

-de seguro oyó de él. ¿Le suena el nombre Neal Caffrey?-

-¿Caffrey…Caffrey...? No, para nada-responde "Nick", claramente mintiendo.

-que raro. Creí que todo el mundo sabía de Neal Caffrey. Un reconocido delincuente, apuesto, inteligente…como yo, sacando eso de delincuente-digo, presumiendo.

-ajá-dice él, sonriendo –oye, niño, ¿Y tus padres?-

-después le cuento. ¿Sabes de algún lugar dónde pueda hospedarme?-le pregunte, como si fuera algo casual.

-sí. Pero si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo en mi apartamento, hasta que lleguen tus padres-me propuso, yo lo miré desconfiado –tranquilo, no soy ningún pervertido ni muerdo-se defendió al instante.

-okey-digo, sonriendo y lo seguí –no es como me lo imaginaba…-susurre, para mí mismo.

-¿Qué?-me pregunto él, girando a mirarme.

-nada, no importa-digo, vergonzoso.

-tan parecido a su padre…-lo escuché susurrar. Pero cuando volvió a mirarme, yo pretendí no haber oido nada.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	4. Conociéndonos

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene mención de castigo corporal. Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Conociéndonos**

Nick y yo caminábamos hasta lo que era su apartamento.

-siéntete como en casa-me dice, apenas abría la puerta.

-gracias, Nick-le digo, sonriendo.

-no hay de qué. Eres un chico muy educado y eso me agrada-

Yo me encogí de hombros.

-supongo que así me criaron-

-sí, seguro que sí-dice él, sonriendo feliz.

-¿Aún crees que nunca oíste hablar de un Neal Caffrey?-le pregunto, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-ya te lo dije. No sé nada de ese tal Neal Caffrey-mintió "Nick", desviando la mirada.

-okey-digo, soltando un suspiro. Y dejo la mochila al lado del sofá, mientras me dejo caer en el mismo.

En eso, aparece una perrita Beauceron y le salta encima a Nick.

-hola, bebé. ¿Cómo estuviste?-le dice él, acariciándola.

-¡Wooff!-ladra ella, alegre.

-me alegro. Neal, te presento a Huru, mi fiel compañera-

-hola, Huru-le digo a la perrita, que se me acerca moviendo el rabo y me lamé la mano -¿Huru no es "libre" en Suajili?-le pregunto luego a Nick.

-sí… ¿Cómo sabes eso?-me pregunto él, sorprendido.

-me gusta investigar muchas cosas. Y soy un poco fanático de El Rey León y esas cosas-dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

-además de amable, eres brillante-dice Nick, revolviéndome el cabello.

-usted también me cae bien, Sr. Halden-le digo, riendo.

-sólo Nick, ¿Si?-me dice, sonriendo.

-sí, Nick-le digo, mirándolo.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-

-umh…no sé. ¿Qué hay?-

-podríamos salir-propone Nick.

-sí, pero estoy cansado-digo yo, haciendo una mueca –lo siento-

-está bien. Podemos comer algo aquí, ¿Qué te gusta comer?-

-cualquier cosa mientras que no sea pastel de carne-

-jajá, eres de los míos. Puedo cocinarte…umh… ¿Alitas de pollo?-

-¡Me encantan!-exclame, feliz.

¿Quién era este tipo y cómo me conocía tan bien?-

-genial. Comeremos pollo entonces-dice él, yendo hacia lo que parecía la cocina –puedes prender la televisión, usar la computadora o lo que quieras-

-gracias, Nick. Eres extraordinariamente amable-le dije y pude sentir como se sonreía desde la cocina.

Luego, en el almuerzo…

-así que…Neal, ¿De dónde eres? Real, no ficticio-me pregunto, yo lo miré boquiabierto –sí, ya vi tu identificación falsa, chico-

-okey, okey. Te diré la verdad: Vengo de Nueva York-

-wow, Estados Unidos-

-tú también vienes de ahí, ¿no? Digo, de Norteamérica-dije, como si fuera algo obvio.

-quizás. ¿Y a qué has venido a Francia?-dice él, limpiándose con la servilleta de tela.

-huí de mi casa. Mi padre, Peter Burke, es tan…exasperante. Me castigo hace unos meses por una tontería y me prohibió salir de la casa. Y hoy sólo fui a caminar un poco al parque y se enojo mucho por eso. Y yo no quería…-

-¿No querías que qué?-me pregunto Nick, como alarmado.

-que me pegara-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-perdón, me expresé mal. No que me pegara, sólo que me…diera unos azotes-digo, ruborizándome.

-jajá, ¿En serio? Tú ya no eres un niño-me dice Nick, mirándome.

-¡Exacto! Eso es lo que intento hacerle entender. Ya no tengo siete añitos, ¡Sino el doble! Deberías conocerlo…es tan controlador-le digo, como fingiendo que ya no sabía que él era Neal Caffrey.

-sí, te entiendo. Mi abuelo materno era igual-dice Nick, haciendo una mueca.

-¿Si?-le pregunte, curioso. Era mi oportunidad de escuchar la versión de Neal en cuanto a su infancia.

-sí. Una vez…una vez me dio unos azotes por una tontería también-admitió, poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza.

-¿Qué tontería?-le pregunte, intrigado. Él me miro molesto –si me la cuentas, yo te cuento cual fue mi tontería-

-trato hecho-dice él, riendo –camino a casa, luego de la escuela, cuando tenía nueve años más o menos, pasaba a jugar a un club de billar. Y un día de esos que perdí la noción del tiempo, me encontró mi abuelo. Ya puedes imaginarte el resto-

-jajajaja. Sí, recuerdo situaciones similares. Como cuando cruzaba solo la calle o me iba al parque sin permiso-digo, pensativo mientras tomó un sorbo de mi vaso con jugo de frutas.

-sí…aún no me has dicho cual fue tu "tontería"-me dice Nick, mirándome divertido.

-me fui al Parque Central sin permiso, a conocer a unos amigos de un amigo. Y estos intentaron sacarme información de un caso policial en el que trabajaba mi padre. Luego me ofrecieron un porro con droga y justo ahí llego mi papá. Pero te juro que no iba a aceptar fumar esa porquería-le digo, finalizando con una mueca de disgusto.

-te creo. Eres un buen chico y eso se nota-dice él, sonriendo –como tu padre-agrega en voz muuuuy bajita, casi imperceptible.

-gracias, Nick-le digo, sonriendo y fingiendo no haber escuchado lo último –tú también pareces…un buen hombre-

-gracias, Neal-me dice, sonriendo.

Yo bostecé.

-oye, Neal, ¿Y si te quedas conmigo unos días? Digo, hasta que decidas que hacer. Deberías volver con tus padres, deben estar preocupados-me dice Nick, preocupado.

-gracias, me encantaría quedarme contigo. Y lo sé. Sí, deben estar muuuy preocupados. Pero estarán bien. Mi padre me encontrará tarde o temprano. Y tengo que encontrar a una chica, es otra de las razones por las que huí-le respondí.

-¿Una chica?-me pregunto, perplejo.

-sí. Lachelle King. Era una…amiga mía de la escuela. Es mayor que yo y mis padres no quieren que me junte con ella-le digo, resoplando.

-vaya…parece que tenemos más cosas en común de lo que pensaba-

-¿Si? ¿Y eso por qué?-le pregunte, riendo.

-mañana te digo, vaquero. Vamos, te mostraré donde puedes dormir-me dice, yo sonreí y me abracé a él –eh, ¿Qué pasa?-

-nada, es sólo que me dijiste "vaquero"…y sólo mi papá me dice así y…-digo y no puedo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas –lo extraño, Nick, ahora me doy cuenta de que realmente extraño a mi familia-

-Neal, niño, chico, calma…ya paso. Mañana podrás pensar mejor las cosas y veré si puedo ayudarte a volver a Nueva York, ¿Si?-me tranquilizo él, acariciándome la espalda y la cabeza.

-muchas gracias, Nick. Eres tan bueno, incluso si yo soy un simple extraño-le digo, afligido y sollozando.

-tranquilo. Shhhhh. ¿Quieres que te preste ropa para dormir?-me pregunta, para desconcentrarme.

-no, gracias. Ya traje mis cosas-digo, sacando de mi mochila mi pijama de Superman y mi oso de peluche Mozart.

-okey. Puedes usar el baño y todo lo que quieras-me dice, sonriendo. Y noté como se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a Mozart.

-muchas gracias. Ten, cuidalo. Ya vuelvo-le digo, dándole el peluche.

-claro-me dice, sonriendo.

Yo voy al baño y me cambió rápido de ropa. Salgo y miro como Neal…digo, Nick, olfatea el aroma de mi oso Mozart. Y cuando se distrae, me acerco haciendo como que no había visto nada.

-gracias-le digo, agarrando a mi peluche.

-de nada. ¿Por qué le pusiste ese nombre?-me pregunto, curioso.

-yo no se lo puse. No tengo idea de quien le puso el nombre a mi oso. Sólo sé que era de mi tío Mozzie-

-¿Mozzie?-me dice, haciendo media sonrisa.

-sí, bueno, de hecho se llama Theodore pero todos le decimos Mozzie. Yo le suelo decir Moz-

-¿En serio?-

-sí. Es uno de mis tíos favoritos, es tan sabio-admití, con orgullo.

-eso debe de ser genial-

-sí, aunque a veces es algo sobreprotector. Pero que más da. Buenas noches, Nick-le digo, sonriendo.

-buenas noches, Neal-me responde él, erizándome el cabello y retirándose de la habitación de invitados.

Yo bostezó y me acuesto en la cama. Hace frío, tal vez en Francia también comienza el Otoño, así que me cubró bien con las cobijas y me abrazo a Mozart.

Que día más extraño e interesante a la vez.


	5. Chocar y quemar

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene un fragmento de una canción propiedad de la banda Simple Plan.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Chocar y quemar**

Por la mañana, cuando estaba subiendo el sol, comencé a tener pesadillas.

Bueno, más que pesadillas, sólo eran como Déjà Vus…

*En mi pesadilla/sueño*

-eres mi mejor amigo…-decía Neal, sobre una camilla y mirando a mi padre.

-la mayor estafa de Neal Caffrey-dice Mozzie, mirando a mi padre.

Un tipo atacando a Neal y él cayendo al piso, todo ensangrentado.

-eres libre…-dice papá, sosteniendo una tobillera GPS, se sienta en una banca y rompe a llorar.

-te prometo que haré todo lo posible por mantenerlo a salvo. Peter, tú, su hijo…son mi familia-admite Neal, mirando a mi madre.

" _In a perfect world this could never happen. In a perfect world you'd still be here. I used to think that I was strong, until the day it all went wrong…"_ -una parte de la canción Perfect World de Simple Plan.

*Fin de mi pesadilla/sueño*

Me despierto aterrado y dando un brinco. Por un momento, no recuedo dónde estoy. Luego voy "retrocediendo" en los acontecimientos y me acuerdo de que me encontré exactamente con Neal Caffrey…que se hacia pasar por Nick Halden. Suspiro, me levanto y me voy a cambiar de ropa al baño.

Salgo y en el comedor me encuentro con Nick y el desayuno.

-buen día, Nick-digo, acomodándome el suéter.

-buen día, Neal. Bonito suéter-comenta, riendo.

-gracias. Me lo regaló mi tía June-digo, sonriendo. También la extraño a ella.

-parece una tía muy cariñosa-dice él, sonriendo.

-lo es-digo y lo miro curioso.

-eh…es que pase por tu habitación a medianoche, estabas hablando dormido-se excuso él.

-ah, sí. Es un hábito involuntario, creo-digo, restándole importancia -¿Qué más dije?-

-no mucho. ¿Tu perro se llama Satchmo?-me pregunto, mirándome.

-no es…él no es "mi perro", es más bien como mi hermano mayor, es un Labrador Retriever. Y mi hermano menor se llama Sebastien, es un Golden Retriever-le explique, sentándome a la mesa.

-ya veo…-

-sí… ¿Y Huru?-

-sigue durmiendo-

-okey. Tostadas Francesas…mmm…nunca las he probado-dije, mirando mi desayuno.

-bueno, espero que te gusten-me dice él, muy sonriente.

-gracias, Nick. Hablemos de ti, ¿Tienes algún pasatiempo?-

-no muchos. ¿Y tú?-

-más de dos-digo, soltando una risita.

-¿Si? ¿Cuáles?-me pregunta, intrigado.

-me encanta jugar al baloncesto. También dibujar en lapiz. Leer libros. Tocar la guitarra. Y escuchar música-respondo, muy orgulloso de mí mismo.

-oh, eso afirma más que eres un chico brillante-dice él, sonriendo.

-gracias-digo yo, ruborizado –Nick-lo interrumpí, luego.

-¿Si, Neal?-me pregunta, levantando la cabeza de su taza.

-necesito encontrar a Lachelle-

-lo sé. Pero lo harás conmigo, aunque no te guste. No te quiero metidos en problemas-

-de acuerdo, viejo-bromee, él rió y me alborotó el pelo.

Más tarde, salimos a caminar y a buscar a Lachelle.

Pero nos topamos con su familia de mala ser, digamos.

No sé de dónde, pero Nick sacó un revolver y me protegió. Miré a todos lados y le dije que Lachelle no estaba allí. Así que, mientras nos alejabamos, me pusé a despotricar.

Estaba enojado con mi padre, con mi amigo Charles, con Lachelle, incluso con Nick…pero en el fondo, sólo estaba enojado conmigo mismo.

Nick me jaló de un brazo hasta su apartamento.

Cierro la puerta de un portazo, porque estoy furioso y más porque él me trató como a un niño pequeño.

-Neal, será mejor que te calmes-me dice Nick, fastidiado.

-¡NO!-le grito, como solía gritarle a papá.

-niñito, será mejor que no comiences a hacer un berrinche-me dice, enfadado.

-¡Cállate, Neal!-le grito, con toda la bronca que llevaba acumulando. Él me mira estupefacto –sí, ya sé quien eres. De hecho, lo sé desde la primera vez que te vi, Neal Caffrey. ¿Crees que mis padres no me mostraron fotos de ti? ¡Eres un imbécil, sólo sirves para eso!-le grito, sin poder contenerme.

-niño, no entiendes como…-

-¡¿Cómo qué?! ¡Le dijiste a mi mamá que te ibas a quedar con nosotros! _¡QUE ERAMOS TU FAMILIA Y NOS IBAS A PROTEGER!_ -le grito, rompiendo en llanto porque esa pesadilla había sido tan vivida -¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Te defendí de mi tío Phillip y resultaste ser la basura de la que él hablaba! _¡HUISTE DE NUEVA YORK Y DE TU FAMILIA PARA SALVAR TU PELLEJO!_ -

-yo no huí-

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Es lo que eres. Papá siempre dijo que encontrabas una manera de escapar. Y tenía razón. ¡Maldita sea, Neal! Debería haberme alejado de ti cuando te vi ese día. Y si lo hubiera hecho, ahora no te sentiría así-

-no digas eso, por favor…-me pide, dolido.

-papá estaba intentando protegerme… ¡De personas como tú!-le grito, mirándolo a la cara. Él retiene las lágrimas –me voy-le digo, agarrando mi mochila.

-no, chico, espera-me dice, sosteniéndome del brazo. Yo me zafó de su agarre y lo miro con desprecio.

-hasta la vista, Neal Caffrey-le digo, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento y salgo corriendo fuera del lugar.

Llegué a un callejón y me deje caer al suelo, de rodillas. Que tonto, ¡Pero que tonto! Él no había mentido en nada, ni había sido una basura, él me había tratado mejor que bien…Nick, perdón, Neal no tenía la culpa de que Lachelle no estuviera ahí y que presuntamente yo hubiera huido en vano.

Si él ni siquiera me conocía, sabía de mi existencia probablemente pero no sabía mi nombre ni como era yo.

Lo había atacado en un arranque de ira pura, como lo había hecho tantas veces con mi padre. Y así es como siempre terminaba hiriéndoles los sentimientos a los demás.

Me levanté, me limpié las lágrimas con la manga del suéter y me puse la mochila, dispuesto a volver.

Pero cuando me giré…

-hola, hola, mocoso-me dice un hombre alto y corpulento, se trataba del tío malnacido de Lachelle.

Yo me quedé boquiabierto.

Él levanta su arma.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	6. Mi hermano

**Capítulo 6: Mi hermano**

* * *

" _ **A veces ser un hermano es incluso mejor que ser un superhéroe"-Marc Brown.**_

* * *

El hombre esta por dispararme, cuando de la nada sale Neal (Nick) con un arma también.

-¡Baja el arma!-le grita, apuntándole.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Vas a dispararme, en serio?-se burla el tío de Lachelle.

-¡SÍ! ¡Aléjate del niño!-le exige, él guardo el arma y salió corriendo del callejón.

Yo suspiro aliviado y miro a Neal…

-Neal, lo siento, yo…-intento explicarle pero él me calla levantando un dedo. Justo de la misma manera que lo hacía mi padre –él…-

-no-me detiene.

-pero…-

-no-me vuelve a interrumpir.

-¡Okey!-exclamo, molesto.

-bien-dice Neal, con seriedad. Me atrapa del brazo y me lleva a rastras de nuevo al apartamento.

Yo me suelto de su agarre y lo miro con furia…

-¡No me trates como a un niño!-le espeto. Ya suficiente tenía con mis padres.

-eres un niño, Neal-dice él, apretando los dientes y mirándome a los ojos.

-no…no tienes derecho. No tienes cara para decir eso. Nunca estuviste ahí mientras crecía. No…no…sólo dejáme-le digo, entre triste y enojado.

-lo sé, lo sé. Lo lamento tanto, Neal. Tenía que irme. Y tenías razón, me escapé de ustedes sólo para salvar mi pellejo. Pero tenía que dejarlos seguir con sus vidas. Tú ibas a nacer y… ¿Y cómo iba a ser para ti tener cerca a un criminal como yo? No quería eso para Peter, Elizabeth ni mucho menos para ti-me dice, dolido pero sincero.

-te necesitaba, Neal. Eras mi inspiración para todo. No me importa lo que dicen los demás-le digo, secándome una lágrima.

-niño…-me dice él, triste y abrazándome –a mí tampoco me importa lo que dicen los demás. Nunca debí haberlos…haberte…abandonado así-

-yo siempre supe que estabas en algún lugar cercano, no muy lejos, cuidando de mí-le digo, con honestidad y aferrándome a él.

-cuando me sentía solo o perdido, pensaba en ti. Y en todo lo que perdí al haber abandonado Nueva York. Así que sí, siempre estaba…aunque fuera con el pensamiento, cuidando de ti, Junior-me dice él, acariciándome el cabello.

-¿Sabes algo? Lachelle no era la única persona que vine a buscar a París. Quería encontrarte…sabía que te encontraría, Neal. Eres mejor de lo que imagine-le digo, entre sollozos (no sé si de felicidad, tristeza o qué).

-te quiero, niño. Lamento haber estado tantos años alejado de ti. Y no es lo que hagas por mí, no es lo que puedas darme, no es sobre nada de eso, mi chico. Porque lo más importante eres tú. El tesoro que estuve buscando, no hay nadie como tú. Eres especial y único. Eres mi hermanito. Y ahora te prometo, en serio, que nada me va a detener para mantenerte a salvo-me dice, mirándome a los ojos.

-yo también te quiero, hermano mayor-exclamo, con lágrimas de felicidad corriendo por mi rostro.

-pequeñito-me dice él, enternecido y me da un beso en la frente.

-sabía que te encontraría. Eres mejor que un superhéroe. Eres la maravilla que esperaba encontrar viniendo aquí. Lachelle puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida. Pero…verte, en persona, vivo…cuidando de mí…eso no tiene precio-le confieso, él me seca las lágrimas con cuidado.

-tranquilo, amiguito. Ahora nada va a volver a separarnos, ya nada va a interponerse entre nosotros. Porque eres mi hermano pequeño y siempre te protegeré-me dice él, sonriendo.

-gracias, Neal, ¡Gracias!-le digo, abrazándome a su cuello.

De tantas emociones juntas, me quede dormido. Y al parecer estaba muy cansado, porque cuando lo noté, era de noche y estaba acostado en mi cama con Mozart.

Levanto la vista y veo a Neal.

-hola, chiquitín. Te traje algo de comer-me dice, dándome un sandwich.

-gracias-digo, agarrando el sandwich y dándole un mordisco –mmmm…jamón endiablado, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-le pregunte, sonriendo.

-en muchas cosas te pareces a tu padre-me dice él, riendo y revolviéndome el cabello –como un mini Peter o un Peter Junior-

Yo ruedo los ojos y suelto una risita.

-gracias, Neal-le digo, terminando el sandwich. Él me arropa bien y me da un beso en la frente. Luego me mira, porque yo me quede pensativo.

-¿Te sientes bien, hermanito?-

-sí, es sólo…que los extraño tanto. Pero al mismo tiempo no quiero volver-admito.

-descansa. Quizás mañana puedas ver las cosas con más claridad-me dice, acariciándome el hombro. Yo asiento con la cabeza –buenas noches, hermanito-

-buenas noches, hermano mayor-le digo, sonriendo y caigo dormido otra vez.


	7. Amor familiar, Parte 1

**Capítulo 7: Amor familiar, Parte 1**

Ha pasado una semana desde que conocí a Neal Caffrey en persona. Que he encontrado a mi hermano mayor. Y yo estoy tan feliz por eso.

Hoy va a llevarme a comprarme ropa. Porque estuve todos estos días con la ropa con la que llegué a Francia y ropa suya prestada.

Debo admitirlo, tiene un exquisito gusto para la vestimenta. Mi tía June no bromeaba en eso.

Yo prefiero vestimentas deportivas, pero él me "convencio" para comprarme algunas vestimentas más juveniles…según él.

Algunos pantalones vaqueros, camisas, un par de trajes formales, corbatas, calcetines, incluso una chaqueta de _Jean_ y una chaqueta de cuero. La única parte vergonzosa ha sido cuando me regaño porque no quería comprarme ropa interior. Creo que me puse de todos los colores.

Pero…Neal es mi hermano. Curioso e irónico, tengo un hermano mayor con mi mismo nombre.

Él me llama ahora "Nealito", "Neal II", "Neal Junior", pequeñito, niño, chico, _Kiddo_ , etc. Y yo lo llamo Neal, amigo, hermano, _bro_ , o cosas así.

Ayer descubrimos que a ambos nos encanta el helado de pistacho. ¿Quién lo diría?

Neal me demuestra que intenta ser un buen hermano mayor todo el tiempo. Es afectivo, amistoso, a veces sobreprotector…y hasta a veces, regañón. Rayos, me hace acordar mucho a papá.

Los extraño, extraño a mis padres, a los perros, a mis tíos, a mis abuelos…a todos.

Una noche me desperté llorando debido a una pesadilla con ellos, Neal me consoló pero dijo que tendría que volver a Nueva York tarde o temprano.

Y creo que tiene razón, pero…no quiero irme sin él. Él prometió que me cuidaría siempre, ¿no?

¿Y si papá no quiere que regrese…ni yo ni Neal? ¿Qué dira Mozzie? ¿Y mamá?

En que lío más grande me he metido…

Absortó en mis pensamientos, un aroma familiar llama mi atención.

Ese es… ¡NO! ¡Ese es el maldito olor al café que suele tomar mi padre!

Levanto la vista y él esta hablando con alguien por celular y mirando a todos lados. Yo me pongo frenético y miro a Neal.

-Neal, ¿Podemos irnos?-le pido, tironeando de la manga de su traje. Está hablando con una camarera del restaurante donde acabamos de almorzar.

-claro, Nealito. Disculpa, nos vemos otro día. Mi hermanito está algo inquieto-le dice a la chica, mientras me alborota el cabello, yo ruedo los ojos.

-Neal, vamonos, por favor-le suplico, al ver que perdí de vista a papá.

-tranquilo. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?-me pregunta, mientras comenzamos a caminar. Bueno, yo de hecho trotaba ya.

-nos está siguiendo-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?-pregunta Neal, en eso, desprevenidamente salen la pandilla de la familia King.

-vaya, vaya, pero si son los entrometidos que buscaban a Lach-dice una mujer, levantando un arma.

-mira, no sé de qué hablas…pero yo y mi hermano ya estabamos por irnos-miento, levantando las manos.

-¿Si? Bueno, ¿Quieres quedarte a la fiesta, mocosito?-me pregunta un hombre, apuntándome con un arma.

Neal se tira sobre mí y me cubré en el suelo con el cuerpo, protectoramente.

-¡BAJE EL ARMA!-grita alguien, enfurecido.

-¿Y usted quién es?-pregunta la mujer, enojada.

-él es sólo un civil. Pero yo no. Así que baje esa arma si no quiere ser acusada de resistirse al arresto-dice una voz masculina.

-no puede ser…-dice Neal, girando la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto, confundido.

-Peter y el Agente Collins están aquí. Es como aquella vez…-

-ah, sí, esa vez-digo, con una sonrisa burlona. Él me mira con los ojos entrecerrados -¿Qué? Papá y el tío Mozzie me cuentan muchas cosas-me defiendo, encogiéndome de hombros.

Cuando todo se calmo, Neal se levanto y se escondió tras un muro. Tan infantil. Yo resoplé pero no le dije nada.

Luego de que Collins arrestara a la pandilla de los King, papá se acerca corriendo a mí y me abraza con fuerza.

-lo siento tanto, papi. No quise hacerte pasar por eso. No quise hacerlos sufrir. Los extrañaba tanto. Pero…pero…tenía que buscarlos, a Lachelle y a Neal-le digo, echándome a llorar en sus brazos como un bebé.

-Neal, hijo, sólo tenías que pedirnoslo. Hubieramos encontrado la manera de que vinieras a París. No vuelvas a huir así, mi pequeño-me dice papá, dándome un beso en la frente y mirándome a los ojos.

-perdón. Es que…es que…no sé en que estaba pensando-sollozo.

-está bien, calma, respira-

Cuando logré calmarme, suspire, mire a papá y lo agarré de la mano.

-lo importante es que estoy bien, ¿Verdad?-le pregunto, con sinceridad. Él asiente con la cabeza –bueno, estoy bien gracias a alguien que me cuido durante todo este tiempo. Es alguien que conoces tan bien como me conoces a mí. Alguien que desapareció antes de que yo naciera. Alguien muy cercano a ti. Y creo que deberías de agradecerle que protegio a tu hijo-digo, sonriendo. Papá se pone pálido –Neal, ya puedes salir-digo, mirando el muro.

-Peter…-dijo Neal, saliendo y levantando las manos en son de paz.

Papá lo abraza con fuerza.

-creí que ya no te volvería a ver-le dice, emocionado.

-yo pensé lo mismo-dice Neal, sonriendo –creo que debemos agradecerselo a Neal II-agrega, mirándome.

-ven acá, pequeño travieso-dice papá, jalándome para que me uniera a su abrazo.

-por fin, todos juntos-digo yo, feliz.

-no todos, chiquitín. Tu mamá, tus hermanos, tus tíos y tus primos están esperandonos en hotel-dice mi papá, tocándome la punta de nariz.

-¿El tío Zach está aquí?-le pregunto, medio feliz y medio molesto.

-nop, otro de tus tíos-dice papá, yo y Neal ponemos caras de pensativos –dejaré que sea sorpresa. Vamos, chicos-dice, riendo.

Llegamos al hotel y los primeros en recibirnos son Satchmo y Sebastien.

Se notaba que Satch no ha olvidado el olor de Neal Caffrey, porque lo lleno de lamidas y estaba más feliz que nunca.

Después nos dirigimos al comedor.

-¡Primo!-exclama Theo, corriendo a abrazarme.

-hola, Theo, tranquilo…me dejarás sin aire-digo, sonriendo y abrazándolo también.

-Peter, justo ibamos a…-dice mi tía Diana, y cuando ve a Neal (al otro Neal) se queda boquiabierta.

-¿Neal?-pregunta mi tío Mozzie, levantándose de su silla.

-oh, por el amor de…-dice Neal, estupefacto.

-¡Neal! ¡Eres tú! ¡De verdad eres tú!-grita Mozzie, acercándose y abrazándolo con fuerza –muchos pensaban que me aferraba a falsas esperanzas. Pero…sabía que volverías. Está vivo…en serio está vivo-agrega, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Moz, tranquilo. Sí, volví. Ya estuvo bien-dice Neal, despegándolo de él –también me alegra volver a verte, amigo-

-lo sé-dice mi tío Mozzie, secándose una lágrima de felicidad.

-hola, Diana-le dice Neal, haciendo media sonrisa.

-hola, Neal-dice ella, soltando un suspiro.

-¡Mi bebé!-exclama mamá, sin darse cuenta aún de Neal y abrazándome a mí.

-mami, lo siento tanto. No volveré a escaparme. No quise hacerte sufrir-le digo, triste.

-lo sé. Mi cielo, te amo tanto-dice ella, llenándome de besitos.

-¡Mamá!-exclamo, avergonzado e intentando alejarme de ella.

-¿Qué? Estuviste alejado de mí no un día, ¡Sino una semana! Te extrañe muchísimo-me dice ella, como si fuera obvio.

-yo también te extrañe mucho-le digo, haciendo un pucherito.

-eso me recuerda…estás en muchos problemas, jovencito-me avisa, dándome una nalgada.

-auuu…sí, seguro que sí-digo, mientras me sobó mi colita. Neal suelta una risita.

-y tú… ¡También estoy tan feliz de volver a verte!-exclama, abrazándolo.

-yo también, El. Lamento haberlos hecho sufrir con lo de mi muerte/desaparición. No volverá a suceder, le hice una promesa a Nealito y pienso cumplirla-dice Neal, abrazándola.

-¿Nealito?-pregunta mamá luego, mirándome. Yo me encojó de hombros.

-me agrada-dice Theo, riendo –no te preocupes, Nealito, yo también estoy en muchos problemas-agrega, haciendo un mohín –pero a mí nunca me dan nalgadas-agrega, burlón.

-no me tientes, chiquitín-le advierte mi tío Mozzie, en broma. Theo ríe.

-¿Qué hiciste?-le pregunte a mi primo, levantando una ceja.

-nada…-miente él.

-¿Nada, Theo?-pregunta su madre, molesta.

-buenooo…intente hackear una computadora del gobierno de Francia. E intente localizarte por medio de satelites. No fue para tanto-dice mi primo, rodando los ojos. Yo solté una risita.

-es cómo un mini Mozzie-dice Neal, bromista. Y mirando a mi tío, mi tía Diana se muerde el labio.

-por eso me llamo Theo. Como mi papá Theodore-dice mi primo, con arrogancia.

-Junior-le advierte mi tío Mozzie.

-¿Qué, papito?-dice Theo, inocentemente.

-nada, sólo portate bien-dice su "padre", revolviéndole el cabello.

-es tan bueno tenerlos de vuelta-dice mamá, acariciando mi mejilla y la de Neal.

-síp. Pero siguen en problemas-dice papá, haciendo un ademán de azote con la mano.

Neal y yo nos miramos y tragamos saliva.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	8. Amor familiar, Parte 2

**Capítulo 8: Amor familiar, Parte 2**

* * *

" _ **El amor de la familia es para siempre"**_

* * *

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, ya habíamos llegado a Nueva York. Habíamos partido en el primer vuelo nocturno hacia NY desde París.

Mis tíos Mozzie y Diana se fueron a su casa con Theo, Percy (la rata de mi tío Moz) y Lucius. Ah, sí, ellos viven juntos ahora. No son pareja pero mi tío ayuda a mi tía a cuidar a Theo, muy de cerca. Neal se sorprendió al enterarse.

-¿Los abuelos y los tíos nos están esperando en casa?-le pregunto, emocionado, a mis papás. Debido a que me habían dicho en el avión que unas personas nos estaban esperando para recibirnos en NY.

-claro. Tu abuelo Brandon, tu abuela Marianella, incluso tus abuelos Alan y Tina…-me responde papá, sonriendo.

-¿Esta la tía Lucille?-pregunto, refiriéndome a la hermana menor de mamá.

-por supuesto, corazón. Ellos dejaron todo cuando se enteraron que habías huido-dice mamá, como si fuera normal.

Yo hice una mueca. Y miré a Neal que silbo y desvio la mirada.

-¿Y la tía June y Bugsy?-pregunto, pensativo.

-ellos también están-dice papá, riendo.

-¿En serio?-pregunta, un poco asustado, Neal.

-síp-dice papá, con una sonrisita burlona.

-por favor, no me digas que esta el tío Reese-digo, resoplando.

-¿Hughes?-le pregunta Neal a papá.

-él también está-

-genial-decimos yo y Neal al mismo tiempo. Nuestros padres ríen.

-al menos dime que está el tío Clinton-

-sí, tu tío Clinton también está-dice papá, soltando un resoplido –Jones es el "tío favorito" de Nealito-le susurra a Neal, que suelta una carcajada.

-¡Hey!-me quejo, ofendido.

-además, hay otras personas que quieren verlos-comenta mamá.

Yo y Neal nos miramos.

-¿Quiénes?-preguntamos a coro.

-ya verán-dice papá, riendo.

Llegamos a la casa, entramos y…

-¡SORPRESA!-gritaron todos.

-¿Acaso estamos en un Cumpleaños?-digo yo, malhumorado.

-no, pero es una fiesta de celebración, enano-dice mi primo Daniel Burke de 16 años; mi primo, hijo mayor de Zachary Burke, el hermano mayor de mi padre.

-¿Por qué regresé?-le pregunto, extrañado.

-claro que sí, campeón-dice mi tío Zach, abrazándome.

-¡Neal!-gritan Walter y Wanda Burke de 7 años, también mis primos, corriendo a saludarme.

-hola, niños-digo, haciendo media sonrisa.

-volviste sin un rasguño, ¿Verdad, tonto?-me pregunta mi prima Angela Green de 14 años y medio, hija de la hermana mayor de mi padre.

-sí, tontita-digo yo, revoleando los ojos. Ella me da un beso en la mejilla –es genial volver a verlos-

-ven acá, pequeñajo-dice mi tío Clinton, abrazándome y alborotándome el cabello –no nos vuelvas a asustar así-

-lo siento. No lo volveré a hacer-digo yo, con un mohín. Pero en serio me alegra volver a casa.

-¿Cómo está mi nieto favorito?-pregunta mi abuelo Alan.

-abuelo, soy tu único nieto-digo yo, revoleando los ojos.

-con más razón, chiquito-dice él, riendo. Yo corró a sus brazos y con la abuela Tina me abrazan.

-que bueno que estás bien-dice mi abuela Tina, acariciándome el cabello.

-lo sé. Lo siento tanto. No volveré a huir así-les digo, haciendo un puchero.

-claro que no. Mi nieto es inteligente-dice mi abuelo Alan, sonriendo. Yo me ruborizo.

-papá, ya deja de incomodar al niño-dice mi tía Lucille.

-¡Tía Lucy!-grito, girando a verla.

-claro, tesoro, ¿Quién más? ¿Cómo esta mi niño favorito en todo el mundo?-me pregunta, cariñosamente.

-¡Te quiero mucho, tíita!-exclamo yo, abrazándola. Ella me da un beso en la frente y me "deja libre".

-¿Cómo te sientes, Neal?-me pregunta mi tía Wendy Burke/Green, ella es Pediatra y la mía además.

-estoy bien, tía Wendy. En serio-digo, enfadado. Ella pasa su mano por mi frente.

-bueno, creo que no tienes fiebre. ¿Tos, mocos, algo?-

-tíaaaa-me quejo, rojo de la vergüenza.

-Ojos Pardos, deja en paz a tu sobrino-dice mi papá, riendo.

-sólo están celosos, tú y Zach, porque yo heredé los ojos de la abuela y tú no-se burla mi tía.

-¡¿Yo, celoso?!-exclama mi tío Zachary, ofendido.

-y otra vez con eso-dice mi abuelo Brandon, rodando los ojos.

-¿Cómo estás, pequeñito?-me pregunta mi abuela Marianella. Mientras me toma de las manos.

-muy bien, abuelita. No te preocupes-le respondo, sonriendo. Ella me da un beso en la mejilla.

-no vuelvas a escaparte-

-nunca, abuelita-digo yo, haciendo un pucherito.

-ven aquí, hombrecito-dice mi abuelo Brandon, abrazándome muy apretado.

-también me alegra verte, abue-digo, sonriendo y librándome de él.

-¡Chiquitito!-exclama mi tía June, agarrándome del rostro.

-tía June, estoy bien. Tranquila-le digo, soltando un suspiro.

-no vuelvas a irte así-me dice, dándome un pequeño abrazo. Bugsy lamé mi mano.

-no lo haré-le aseguré.

En eso, notó a tres personas más en la casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto, extrañado.

-bueno, Nealito, conozco a tu padre desde que andaba en pañales-dice él, mi papá se pone colorado de la vergüenza –pero no tuve oportunidad de decirtelo-agrega.

-¿A…abuelo?-pregunta Neal, poniéndose pálido.

Sip, era Marshall Caffrey. Quien ahora mismo se cruzo de brazos y mira ceñudo a su nieto.

-así que… ¿Ustedes son las personas que nos esperaban?-pregunto, con temor, mientras miro a los abuelos maternos de Neal y a su propia madre.

-así es, chiquitito. Gracias por traer a nuestro nietecito de vuelta-dice Alannah, dándome un abrazo corto. Neal se está poniendo de todos los colores.

-no hay de qué, Sra. Caffrey-digo, sonriendo.

-sólo Ally-

-yo soy Carla Caffrey, la madre de Neal-dice la otra Sra. Caffrey, sonriendo y mirándome.

-un placer-digo yo, haciendo media sonrisa.

-¿Qué…qué hacen todos aquí?-pregunta Neal, aterrado. Intenta retroceder pero mi papá le da un empujoncito, haciéndolo quedar enfrente de su furioso abuelo.

-¿Tú qué crees, niñito?-le pregunta Marshall, jalándolo de la oreja.

-¡AYYYYYY! ¡Abue, no, no aquí!-chilla Neal, intentando soltarse de su agarre.

-Marshall, sueltalo-le dice mi abuelo Brandon. Él lo suelta.

-gracias, Sr. Burke-dice Neal, aunque también lo mira con miedo.

-sólo Brandon. Así que… ¿Tú eres el mocosito que tanto hablaba mi hijo pequeño?-pregunta él, Neal y mi papá se ruborizan.

-sí, eso creo-dice Neal, con timidez.

-bueno, Pepe no nos dijo que fueras un chico de pocas palabras-dice mi abuelo, burlón.

-no me llames así-se queja papá.

-al fin te conocemos, Neal Caffrey-dice mi abuela Marianella, muy sonriente.

-sí, es un placer-dice mi Neal, nervioso y tendiéndoles la mano.

-lo mismo digo, después de tantos años-dice mi abuelo Brandon, estrechándosela. Mi papá mira a mi abuelo apretando las mandíbulas.

-está bien, nosotros nos vamos. Y les damos privacidad-dice mi tío Zachary, serio.

Y la mayoría de las personas se despiden y se van. Sólo quedan mis padres, yo, Neal, los abuelos de Neal y la madre de Neal. Ah, y claro, Satchmo y Sebastien.

-tenemos que hablar-dice papá, con seriedad.

Neal y yo reímos nerviosos.

Papá, mamá, los abuelos y la madre de Neal se sentaron en unas sillas que quedaban justo enfrente del sofá. Y a nosotros nos hicieron sentar en el sofá.

Estoy seguro de que papá está a punto de impartir una de sus "charlas serias". Sin mencionar que también un castigo, tanto para mí como para Neal.

Pero en el fondo, no puedo estar más feliz de estar en mi hogar. Con mi familia cuidándome. Y ahora con Neal como mi "hermano mayor".

 _ **Continuará…**_


	9. Amor familiar, Parte 3

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal. Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Amor familiar, Parte 3**

-okey, ¿Por dónde empezamos?-pregunta Marshall, mirando a Peter.

-no lo sé. ¿Por la parte en dónde se escaparon?-dice mi padre, yo lo fulmino con la mirada.

-oh, sí, sí. ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando cuando estaban huyendo?-pregunta Marshall, muy molesto.

-…-yo y Neal nos quedamos en silencio.

-no es muy conveniente para ustedes volverse mudos ahora-dice mamá, enfadada.

-¡Tenía que protegerlos!-por fin hablo Neal.

-hubieramos encontrado otra manera. No tenías que fingir tu muerte y escapar-lo regaña papá enseguida.

-desde pequeño se te ha enseñado a encarar los problemas no huir de ellos-lo reprende Marshall. Neal bufa.

-yo…tenía que buscar a Lachelle y a Neal-digo yo, frunciendo el ceño.

-no era, ni es, ni nunca será tu trabajo, hijo-me regaña papá.

-¡Tenía que asegurarme de que estuvieran bien!-le grite, enojado. ¡¿Por qué era tan incomplensivo?!

-no es tu trabajo-repite mamá, enojada.

-y ya te hemos dicho que no nos agrada esa chica-agrego papá, fastidiado.

-es _mi_ chica-digo, enojado y sin pensar.

-no, no lo es. No es tu trabajo protegerla, buscarla ni ser su amigo-

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO?!-le grito, desesperado.

-¡¿Qué por qué no?! ¡PORQUÉ SE SUPONE QUE NO, HIJO!-me grita papá, furioso.

-¡Por lo menos dame razones!-le exijo, él mira a Neal.

-preguntale a Neal sobre su experiencia con las mujeres peligrosas-me dice, con una sonrisita burlona.

-¿eh?-digo yo, confundido y mirando a Neal.

-luego te cuento, hermanito-dice Neal, avergonzado y me da un suave apretón encima del muslo.

-Neal, aún no me has saludado-dice su madre, cruzándose de brazos.

-hola, ma. También estoy feliz de verte-dice Neal, más avergonzado y acercándose para darle un abrazo. Después vuelve a sentarse.

-¿Terminaste la escuela Secundaria en algún lugar?-le pregunta Alannah.

-abuela-se queja Neal, molesto.

-Neal-le advierte su abuela.

-no, ya saben, estaba…haciendo cosas malas-dice Neal, mirando el suelo.

-algunas cosas nunca cambian-dice Carla, haciendo una mueca y mirando a mi mamá. Mamá también hizo una mueca.

Yo revolee los ojos.

-espero que nunca vuelvas a escapar, Neal. Y eso va también para ti, Neal II-dijo Marshall, muy serio.

-nunca más, lo juro-dice Neal, muy serio.

-no jures en vano-le advierte mi padre.

-lo…prometo, quise decir-se retracto, ruborizado.

-sí, yo también prometo no volver a escaparme-digo, vergonzoso.

-nos alegra escuchar eso-dice mamá, sonriéndose con Carla.

-bueno, chiquitín, hablamos con Peter y Elizabeth. Y tu vida va a cambiar, en muchos sentidos-dice Carla, muy seria.

-¿Mmm?-murmura Neal, en forma de pregunta, mirando a mis padres. Y yo mientras tanto, me pregunto en qué momento habían hablado ellos.

-sí. No vas a ser más consultor del FBI debido a tu última "ocurrencia"-dice Peter, Neal lo mira enojado –vas a ser nuestro tutelado, de nosotros y de tu madre y tus abuelos. Compartiremos la custodia-

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamamos yo y Neal, atónitos.

-así es-dice Carla, sonriendo.

-y de paso hablamos con Roger y Zachary, y accedieron a darte clases particulares. Para compensar los años perdidos de la escuela Secundaria. Así terminarás los estudios escolares y luego podrás ir a la universidad-dice mi mamá. Neal se pone pálido y, prácticamente, la mandíbula se le desencaja.

-woah oh…-digo yo, sorprendido.

-sólo necesitamos que firmes estos papeles. Y yo se los daré a mi cuñada Rachel que es jueza y puede hacer todos los trámites rápidos-dice papá, poniendo unos papeles sobre la mesa.

-pero…yo soy mayor de edad. Soy un adulto. Y…-comenzó a protestar Neal.

-de hecho, no es una petición. Es una orden-lo interrumpe su abuelo Marshall, lanzándole una mirada severa. Neal traga saliva y firma los papeles rápidamente.

-me sorprende que tengas firma propia-me burlo, sin poder contenerme. Neal me da un pescozón –¡Auch!-

-sin peleas, niños-nos reprende mamá.

-y sin protestas-agrega papá.

Yo y Neal rodamos los ojos.

-ahora que ya firmaste. Podemos aclarar algunas cosas-dice Marshall, haciéndonos estremecer otra vez –Peter, Elizabeth, yo, tu abuela y tu madre ahora nos aseguraremos de que tu bienestar, tu educación, tu seguridad y todo sea seguro y perfecto. De más esta decir que los cinco tenemos el total derecho de disciplinarte de la manera que creamos necesaria. Así que sí, Neal, vuelves a ser menor de edad…por tiempo indefinido-dice él, muy serio. Neal resopla pero luego sonríe.

-parece que te gusta la idea-dice Carla, riendo.

-sí. Es raro, pero me agrada. Pasé…demasiado tiempo huyendo y cometiendo crimenes. Creo que es hora de rehacer esa parte de mi vida-admite Neal, encogiéndose de hombros.

-nos alegra escuchar eso-dice mi papá, sonriendo.

-bien, genial. Porque ustedes dos…tú también, _Nealito_ , van a ser castigados-dice mamá, muy seria. Yo y Neal tragamos saliva, asustados.

-así es, chicos. No hay nada que se nos escape-dice Alannah, con una sonrisa burlona.

-y cómo vuelva a escaparse cualquiera de los dos o los dos, cuando los encuentre, esta…-dice papá, levantándose y mostrándonos la palma de su mano –…va a tener una larga charla con su trasero desnudo-agrego.

Yo y Neal nos ruborizamos, súper avergonzados.

-ahora a sus cuartos-dicen mamá y Carla, levantándose junto a nosotros.

Eso sí que era tenebroso.

-pero…-me queje, enojado por ser tratado como un niño.

-ahora, Nealito-dice papá, girándome y dándome una fuerte nalgada, causando que me dirija a mi habitación sin rechistar.

-no puede ser en serio-alcanzó a escuchar a Neal, y como conmigo, papá le da una dura nalgada para hacerlo obedecer al instante.

-supongo que esa es tu habitación ahora-le digo, cuando estamos en el piso de arriba, mientras señalo el dormitorio de al lado del mío…que antes de mi escapada, estaba vacío. Y con la mano libre, me sobó el trasero.

-sí, eso creo-murmura Neal, también frotándose el trasero.

-buena suerte-le digo, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-sí, buena suerte para ti también-dice él, soltando un suspiro. Ambos entramos a nuestras habitaciones y cerramos las puertas.

Se escucha que papá y mamá se despiden de los Caffrey y luego los pasos de papá subiendo las escaleras.

Me senté en mi cama y mire mi cuarto. Todo parecía estar en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado. Pero…luego noto que mis ventanas tienen rejas de la parte de afuera y seguros de plástico del lado de adentro, ¡Maldita sea!

-hijo-me llama la atención papá, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-papá-digo, muy altanero.

-Neal, sé que estás molesto. Pero ponte en mi lugar, lo que hiciste fue peligroso. Si algo malo te pasara, no podría vivir con eso-me dice, yo hago una mueca… _esa última frase es tan típica de él._

-lo sé. Me lo has dejado muy claro durante toda mi vida, prácticamente-le gruño.

-bien, entonces pasemos al castigo-dice él, ignorando mi actitud.

-¿Estaré más meses castigado?-refunfuño.

-claro que sí, mi niño. Por el resto del año-me dice él, como si fuera muy lógico.

-¡Papá!-exclamo yo, enfadado.

-dije lo que resta del año, pero puede ser la mitad del año que viene también-agrega, burlón.

-me quedo con el resto de lo que queda del año-digo, furioso y apretando los dientes.

-okey. Entonces pasemos a la otra parte del castigo. Pantalón y bóxers abajo-me ordena, sentándose en la cama y palmeando sus rodillas.

-no puedes hacerme esto. Ya no soy un niñito. ¡Tengo 14 años, papá! Estoy grande para que me des…eso-me quejo, ruborizándome.

-¿Para que te dé qué? ¡¿Para que te dé una buena azotaina?! Pues yo decidiré cuando serás lo suficientemente grande para dejar de dartelas-me regaña él, tomando mi muñeca y tumbándome sobre su regazo.

No importa cuantas veces este en esa posición, siempre pataleo y maldigo.

Pero, también, siempre papá logra controlarme, bajarme la ropa y comenzar a calentarme el trasero.

Creo que conté una quincena de nalgadas.

Luego sacó el odiado cepillo de madera de mi mesa de luz. ¡Rayos! ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a esconderlo en _mi_ mesita?!

Y me dio cinco nalgadas más, está vez con el cepillo.

Después me subió la ropa y me consoló un largo rato. Con sus típicas palabras pomposas, sus abrazos apretados y sus besos paternales.

Unos minutos después, llego mamá. Papá me dejo acostado bocabajo en mi cama y mamá me puso crema en mi pobre y maltratado trasero, mientras me susurraba palabras cariñosas.

Pude ver que papá tomaba el cepillo y se dirigía a la habitación de Neal. Pero estaba tan agotado que no logré detenerlo.

Y pude oír los quejidos, chillidos y llantos de Neal. Pobre. Esto me tortura interiormente.

Mamá termino de colocarme la pomada, me subió los bóxers, me quito el pantalón, me cubrió con las cobijas, me dio un beso en la frente y me dejo descansar un rato.

Y se fue al dormitorio de Neal, seguramente a hacer lo mismo.

Más tarde, mamá y papá nos llevaron el almuerzo a la habitación. Y todas las demás comidas porque ni yo ni Neal queríamos salir de los cuartos de lo cansados y adoloridos que estabamos.

A la noche, mamá me leyó un cuento y me cantó una canción de cuna. Y puedo suponer que papá hizo exactamente lo mismo pero con Neal.

El trasero me duele a horrores. Y tal vez no pueda sentarme hasta Año Nuevo, bueeeh.

Pero es una de esas noches que me duermo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 _Porque estoy en mi hogar, con mis seres queridos. Ese es un gran tesoro, mucho mejor que el oro. Es lo más importante. Y no tiene precio._


	10. En problemas

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal. Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: En problemas**

La luz del sol asomándose por mi ventana me despierta.

Yo bostezo y me sobo el trasero, ya casi ni me duele. Bendita sea esa crema "curativa" de mi mamá. Me levanto, me visto, paso al baño y bajo al comedor.

-buen día, caballerete-me dice papá.

-buen día, cielo-dice mamá.

-buen día, amiguito-dice Neal.

- _¡Wooff, wooff!-_ ladran Satchmo y Sebastien.

-buen día, pa. Buen día, ma. Buen día, Neal. Buen día, Satch. Buen día, Seb-digo, sin ganas.

-¿Qué pasa, vaquero?-me pregunta papá, preocupado.

-arriba esos ánimos, hermanito-dice Neal.

-sí, sí, sí. Estoy feliz de estar de vuelta en casa. Pero es que… ¿El resto del año castigado y encerrado? Es demasiado-me queje, gimoteando y mirando a mis padres. Neal desvió la mirada.

-hijo, ya hablamos de esto muchas veces. Y lo que hiciste hace poco fue tan…te extralímitaste. El _arresto domiciliario_ hasta fin de año se mantiene en pie-dice papá, enfadado y tomando de su café.

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Siempre se tiene que hacer lo que tú dices! ¡Sólo eres tú, tú, tú, tú y tú! ¡LO QUE YO REALMENTE QUIERO NO TE IMPORTA EN LO MÁS MÍNIMO!-le grite, con furia.

-toma tu desayuno, hijo. Nos vemos más tarde-dice mi padre, levantándose de la silla y tomando su abrigo. Mamá lo mira boquiabierta.

Él sale dando un portazo.

-wow…-dice Neal, atónito.

-debes aprender a controlarte-me dice mamá, molesta.

-no es mi culpa que sea un cascarrabias-le gruñí, Neal suelta una risita y mi madre le lanza una mirada fulminante.

-entiende que no es fácil para él que estes creciendo. Y sólo quiere que estes sano y salvo-me dice mamá, acomodándome el suéter.

-estoy un poco cansado de eso, ¿No crees?-digo, cruzándome de brazos y dejándome caer en mi silla.

-yo extrañaba eso, que Peter se preocupara por mí-dice Neal, y evita mi mirada.

-sí. Hijo, encontramos el dinero robado en tu mochila. Y la identificación falsa. Y tu padre no dijo nada porque ya te había regañado por tu escapada. Por lo menos intenta demostrarle algo de cariño-me dice mamá, mirándome.

-o respeto… _coff coff_ -dice Neal.

-okey. Lo intentaré, pero no hago promesas-cedó yo, revoleando los ojos y poniéndole una cucharada de azúcar a mi leche con chocolate.

- _Kiddo_ , sé que no es fácil tratar con tu padre día a día. Pero no es imposible. Él está orgulloso de ti aunque no te lo diga seguido-me dice Neal, apretándome ligeramente el hombro.

-gracias, Neal-digo, haciendo media sonrisa. Mamá suelta un suspiro y sonríe.

-ah, por cierto, su padre dijo que podían salir a pasear con los perros. Mientras no se vayan muy lejos. Pero aparte de eso, no habrá más salidas a menos que sea con nosotros o algún otro adulto-dice mamá, tomando su té.

-de acuerdo-decimos yo y Neal al unísono. Luego reímos.

-oh, y Neal…preparate para tus clases particulares con Roger. Se tomó el día libre por ti. Espero que te portes bien-

-seré buen niño, mami-dice Neal, cariñosamente. Yo suelto una risita.

-y usted, señorito, vaya a alcanzar el autobús mientras pueda-agrega mamá, mirándome fijamente.

Yo me tomó de un solo y gran sorbo toda la leche chocolatada, agarro mi mochila y me despido de ellos.

-buena suerte con el tío Roy, Neal-le digo a mi hermano antes de irme.

Y me voy a la escuela.

Las clases fueron tranquilas…y tan normalmente aburridas como pueden ser.

Y luego volví a casa.

Estaba Neal solo, terminando sus tareas.

-hola, chico. ¿Cómo te fue?-me pregunta, sin quitar la vista de sus papeles.

-bien, supongo. ¿Y a ti?-

-creo que me había olvidado lo aburridas que eran las tareas escolares-dice él, mostrándome el trabajo de Biología que estaba haciendo.

-jajá. Sí. ¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-no, gracias. Ya casi termino. ¿Alguna novedad en esa escuela privada tuya?-

-nop. Sólo que me invitaron a unirme al equipo de Beisból-digo, haciendo una mueca.

-¿Y?-me pregunta, al notar mi disgusto.

-Neal, el fanático del Beisból en esta casa es a mi papá. No a mí. Yo soy más del Baloncesto. Pero mi padre no lo entiende y esto de seguro ha sido…plan suyo-

-¿No te gusta el Beisból?-me pregunta Neal, mirándome.

-no, no es que no me guste. Es que…prefiero otro deporte, nada más-

-entiendo. Y Peter…sí, ya sé como es él-

-sí. Todo lo que quiero hacer es _ser más como yo y ser menos como él_ -le digo, recordando una canción de Linkin Park.

-te entiendo, amiguito. Es difícil satisfacer a tu padre-

-¿Difícil? Mejor dicho, imposible-

-no tanto. Pero sí, casi-

-¿Cómo fue?-le pregunto, curioso.

-¿Qué cosa?-me pregunta Neal, levantando la vista.

-ser consultor de mi papá, ¿Cómo te hizo sentir?-

-no lo sé. A medida de que pasaba el tiempo…sentía distintos sentimientos. Me encantaba…me sigue encantando, fastidiar a Peter y sacarlo de sus cabales-admite él, con una risita.

-jajá. A mí también-digo yo, sonriendo.

-pero al final del día, eran él y otros pocos los que permanecían a mi lado…para apoyarme. Yo no tuve un padre mientras crecía, supuestamente había muerto cuando yo tenía tres años. Y Peter…él…-

-era como un padre para ti-lo interrumpo.

-sí, ¿Cómo…?-

-Neal, es obvio. Eras como…como su hijo antes de tenerme a mí. Él también te veía como su hijo. Aunque originalmente sólo te vio como un desafío-digo, riendo.

-¿Tú crees?-me pregunta, pensativo.

-no lo creo, lo sé. Su mirada se iluminaba cuando me contaba de ti-

-eso me alegra saberlo-dice Neal, sonriéndose -¿Sabes qué me dijo ayer?-

-¿Cuándo te estaba por castigar?-

-sí-

-¿Qué te dijo?-le pregunto, con los ojos enormes.

-que iba a hacer algo que debió hacer hace mucho tiempo. Y luego me zurró. Cuando me estaba consolando dijo que si me hubiera nalgueado antes yo no hubiera cometido tantas barbaridades. Y que lo repetiría las veces que fueran necesarias para protegerme-dice él, haciendo un pucherito.

-oh…lo siento-digo, apenado. Él se encogió de hombros.

-no es tu culpa. Yo tenía ganas de volver, además-

-lo sé. Papá me dijo algo parecido. Excepto por eso de que "algo que debió hacer hace mucho tiempo". Me dijo que si volvía a hacer algo tan terrible como escaparme, me zurraría hasta que aprendiera a obedecerlo-digo, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-ya veo-dice Neal, también haciendo una mueca –así que…esto es lo que se siente al tener un padre, ¿eh?-

-síp, así es. ¿Y qué con el tuyo? ¿Qué le sucedió? Está bien si no quieres hablar de ello…-le digo, mirándolo.

-¿Quieres el cuento de niños o la verdad?-me preguta, mirándome.

-la verdad. He aprendido que las mentiras sólo te llevan a un callejón sin salida-digo, inteligentemente.

-cierto. Era un policía corrupto, se enredo con mala gente y lo obligaron a confesar un crimen que no cometió. Mi madre pidió el divorcio y Protección de Testigos nos trasladó a nosotros y a su compañera a una casa segura. Hace unos años, nos volvimos a ver. Pero me mintió respecto a quien era. Dijo ser alguien que no era. Hubo mucho escándalo. En un momento, me enfurecí con tu padre y le eche la culpa de todo. Pero luego, cuando descubrimos que "Sam" era mi padre. Bueno, digamos que las cosas fueron tomando otro rumbo. Pero…-me relataba él.

-¿Pero? ¿Por qué siempre hay un "pero"?-digo, soltando un suspiro.

-él parece que le tendió una trampa a Peter. Tu padre fue arrestado. Mi padre escapo. Y yo…me sentí otra vez solo en el mundo-finaliza él, tragando saliva con dificultad.

-lo lamento tanto, Neal-

-está bien. Es cosa del pasado-dice él, restándole importancia –prefiero creer que mi padre es Peter-

-¿Tanto te encanta?-digo, soltando una carcajada.

-¿Tú no?-me pregunta, sorprendido.

-no me malinterpretes, es mi padre y siempre lo amaré. Pero es insoportable. Espero no ser así con mis hijos-digo yo, resoplando.

-de acuerdo-dice Neal, riendo.

-oye, ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo con los perros? Mamá dijo que podíamos-le propongo. Porque tenía otro plan en mente.

-está bien. Vayamos a buscar las correas-acuerda Neal.

Y nos vamos a pasear, él con Satch de la correa y yo con Seb.

En el camino, como lo habíamos planificado…nos encontramos con Mozzie y Theo que habían salido a caminar.

Neal se puso a hablar con mi tío Moz. Y yo y Theo aprovechamos la oportunidad para fugarnos a la mansión de mi tía June.

Donde ella, sin estar enterada de nada, nos dejo pasar al apartamento/habitación "de" Neal.

-¿Tienes la firma de tu padre?-me pregunta Theo, mientras termina de preparar su Notebook y su "mini impresora".

-claro que sí. Lista para ser escaneada-le digo, dándole un papel.

-woah oh. Creí que habías dicho que era imposible-me dice, sorprendido.

-no, yo dije que no era fácil. Además, tomé prestada a la rata de tu padre. Pero nadie se entero-le susurre.

-¿A Percy? Espero que lo hayas tratado bien-dice mi primo, haciendo una mueca.

-claro que sí. El tío Moz creyó que "se había escapado y yo la había encontrado". Que ingenuo-digo, riendo. Theo resopla, molesto.

-¿Todo esto sólo por una chica, Neal?-me pregunta, mirándome mientras la computadora procesa la firma.

-Theo, se trata de Lachelle. Ella es única-le digo, como si fuera lo más importante del mundo.

-está bien, está bien-dice él, rodando los ojos –listo. Ya esta escaneada. Ahora sólo tenemos que…-

-Neal, Theo-dice mi tía June, abriendo la puerta.

-¿Si?-decimos nosotros, con una sonrisa angelical, mientras ocultamos la computadora y la impresorita.

-compañía en camino-dice June, muy seria. Y entran mi tía Diana, mi tío Moz y Neal…con cara de pocos amigos.

-jejeje…hola, mamá. Hola, papá-dice mi primo, nervioso.

-hola, Neal-digo yo, más nervioso que él.

-¿Qué es todo eso?-pregunta Diana, señalando la computadora y la impresora que yo tenía detrás de la espalda.

-nada-dice Theo, habilmente apagando la computadora.

-sí, nada de nada-le sigo la corriente yo, apagando la mini impresora.

-están en problemas, chicos-advierte mi tía, muy enfadada.

-sí. Creo que tenemos que hablar seriamente-dice Neal, haciendo un ademán de azote con la mano (exactamente de la misma manera que mi padre). Yo tragó saliva y mi tío Moz, parece enojarse más…pero con Neal.

-ah, no, eso sí que no-dice mi tío, enojado.

-¿eh?-dice Neal, mirando a su amigo y a la Agente Berrigan.

-no castigamos a Theo de formas físicas. Él no lo permite-explica mi tía Diana, resoplando y mirando de reojo a Mozzie.

-yo no te lo permito-la corrige él.

-sí-dice mi tía, resignada.

-Moz, un par de nalgadas no hacen daño. Sólo…son una advertencia-dice Neal, como si fuera natural.

-he visto muchas veces en los orfanatos y en los hogares de acogida como los niños son "advertidos". Y terminan con serios problemas. Mi hijo no va a pasar por eso-dice Mozzie, muy rígido.

-pero, Moz…-

-"pero, Moz" nada. Theo es disciplinado de otra manera-dice mi tío, muy serio. Yo miré a mi primo.

-te odio y te envidio-le digo, medio en broma y medio en chiste. Él sonríe nervioso.

-Theo, ven aquí-le ordena Diana, muy molesta.

-sí, mamá-dice él, haciendo un mohín y se acerca a ellos.

-castigado, hijo-

-maaaaaa…-

-una semana. No más computadora, no más videojuegos, no más celular, no más nada-le dice, sacándole el celular del bolsillo.

-no es justo-gimotea mi primo. Yo revoleo los ojos.

-¿Quieres agregar a la lista "sin jugo de uva"?-le pregunta mi tío Mozzie, cruzándose de brazos.

-no-murmura Theo, enfadado pero consigo mismo.

-genial. Entonces nos vamos, jovencito-dice mi tía, mientras lo toma de la mano y con Mozzie lo llevan a la rastra hacía afuera.

-¿Jugo de uva?-dice Neal, extrañado y mirándome.

-sí, es la bebida favorita de Theo. Tío Moz prefiere que tomé eso a que siga insistiéndole para que lo deje probar el vino de verdad-digo yo, riendo. Pero mi hermano me acalla con una sola mirada –sigo en problemas, ¿Verdad?-

-muchos, niñito. Nos vamos a casa-dice Neal, agarrándome de la mano. Pero yo, a diferencia de Theo, no me resisto y me resigno a las conscecuencias.

Terminamos de pasear a los perros y nos volvimos a la casa. Neal no paraba de mantener "un ojo sobre mí".

Una vez en casa…

-Neal Alexander Burke, ¿Qué estabas pensando al salir huyendo del parque de esa manera?-me exige saber mi hermano mayor.

-tenía que hacer algo con Theo-digo, molesto.

-¡No me digas! ¿Y qué era ese "algo" tan importante?-

-¡Nada que te interese!-le espeto, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-ah, no. Vas a hablar-

-¡Déjame en paz!-le grito, dándome la vuelta para largarme a mi habitación.

-¡No! No sé lo que te pasa, ¡Pero vas a hablar!-me grita él, agarrándome del brazo.

Yo le hago un gesto de desprecio con el rostro. Y, al parecer, eso colma el vaso de su paciencia.

Todo pasa tan rápido que apenas si alcanzo a reaccionar.

Él se sienta en el sofá, me coloca sobre sus rodillas…y sin previo aviso, comienza a descargar palmadas sobre mi trasero.

Yo empiezo a patalear, gruñir, decir groserías, forcejear…de todo. Como siempre lo hago con mi padre.

Pude contar unas once nalgadas, más o menos.

En eso, entro papá…probablemente alarmado por mis gritos.

-Neal…-dice papá, más que sorprendido. Mi "hermano" me suelta y me deja pararme.

Yo me sobo el trasero con una mano mientras que con la otra me secó las lágrimas.

-lo siento, Peter. Tu hijo menor se extralimito otra vez. Y no sabía que más hacer-dice Neal, haciendo una mueca –no te enfades-

-no estoy enfadado, Neal. Me enorgullece que pueda confiar en ti para el cuidado de tu hermano pequeño-dice papá, para mi desgracia.

Yo suelto un gruñidito.

-¿Qué paso, hijito?-me pregunta, mirándome fijamente.

-nada-miento yo.

-nada no, Neal Alexander-me reprende Neal, cruzándose de brazos.

-no importa. Ya no importa-digo, enojado. Neal me tironea de un brazo, me sienta en su regazo y me abraza.

-¿Me perdonas por haberte pegado?-me pregunta, con un puchero infantil.

-claro, amigote-le digo, haciendo media sonrisa aunque seguía algo resentido.

-gracias, hermanito-me dice, con ojos sinceros.

-no hay de qué, hermano mayor-le digo, dándole un pequeño abrazo.

Papá suelta un suspiro.

-que bien. ¿Por qué no se turnan para ducharse y se cambian de ropa? Su madre va a llegar y trae comida italiana para la cena-dice él.

-mi favorita-digo yo, frotándome las manos y relamiéndome los labios. Neal ríe y me revuelve el pelo.

-yo me ducho primero porque soy el mayor-dice, muy arrogante.

-claro que no…-digo, burlón, mientras me bajo de su regazo. Él sale corriendo escaleras arriba y yo lo dejo ganar.

-¿Todo bien, chiquitín?-me pregunta papá, mirándome algo extrañado. Porque, como él y Neal, a mí me encantan los desafíos.

-sí, todo bien, papi-le digo, sonriendo. Él suspira calmado –oye, perdón por haberte tratado así esta mañana. Estaba enojado pero no tenías la culpa de eso. Eres muy importante en mi vida-agregué, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-no hay problema. Te amo, hijito-me dice él, abrazándome también y palmeándome la espalda.

-yo también, papito-le digo, sonriendo.

-¿Neal te dijo algo?-me pregunta luego, pensativo y mirándome.

-quizás-digo yo, encogiéndome de hombros mientras empiezo a subir las escaleras.

Él suelta un suspiro y ríe.


	11. El retorno de James Bennett

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal. Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: El retorno de James Bennett**

Han pasado dos semanas, aproximadamente, desde que Neal (Caffrey) volvió a NY, y todo eso.

Mis padres y la madre (biológica) de Neal decidieron que cada un par de semanas él se iría a quedarse con los Caffrey y el siguiente par de semanas a ese, se quedaría con nosotros.

Seguramente hoy se irá a con su familia biológica. Lo voy a extrañar estas dos semanas. Él es tan buen hermano y amigo a la vez.

Hago mi rutina de todas las mañanas (levantarme, ir al baño, etc).

Bajo al tomar el desayuno.

Neal esta con una cara de seriedad…perfecta para una foto.

-buen día-digo, haciendo media sonrisa mientras me sirvo los cereales y la leche.

-buen día, hijito-responden mis padres.

-buen día, hermanito-dice Neal, intentando sonreír.

-así que… ¿Alguna novedad?-pregunto, haciéndome el desentendido. Neal resopla.

-ya sabes que esta noche me voy a la casa de mi madre y mis abuelos, ¿o no?-dice, como en queja.

-eh…sí, creo-digo yo, nervioso.

-así es. Neal vuelve con los Caffrey y creo que le darán unos azotes-dice papá, con una sonrisita burlona. Mi hermano lo fulmina con la mirada.

-no es gracioso-digo, para defenderlo. Neal me mira sonriente.

-para mí sí-

-¡Peter!-lo regaña mamá.

-¿Qué? Yo debería haberlo hecho desde el principio-comienza a decir, yo y Neal rodamos los ojos –no me revoleen la mirada. Si te hubiera dado una buena _azotaina_ cuando te atrape la primera vez, luego no te hubieras desmadrado tanto-sentencia, muy serio.

-no creo que yo te lo hubiera _permitido_ -dice Neal, restándole importancia aunque eso le había dado mucha vergüenza.

-pues…-

-está bien. Ya estuvo bien-los detuvo mamá para que no comenzaran una pelea.

-bien, me tengo que ir al trabajo. Ustedes dos, portense bien-dice papá, dándonos un beso en la frente a mí y a Neal. Luego le da un beso en los labios a mamá –los amo. Nos vemos después-dice, mientras se va.

-okey. Yo me tengo que ir a la escuela-digo yo, comiendo una última galleta Oreo.

-de acuerdo, diviertete-dice Neal, sonriendo.

-gracias-digo yo, riendo al ver la ternura en ese gesto.

-te amo, bebé. Portate bien-dice mamá, acomodándome el uniforme y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-sí, ma, no te preocupes. Seré un buen niño-digo, avergonzado.

-claro que sí. Ve a alcanzar el autobús-dice Neal, pasándome disimuladamente un pase de autobús falso y haciendo media sonrisa.

-sí. Los amo. Nos vemos después-digo, con una gran sonrisa, agarro mi mochila y salgo corriendo hacía afuera.

Los perros se quedan en la entrada de la casa, esperando a que regrese.

Cuando salgo y vuelvo a casa, me encuentro con Neal haciendo una tarea que le ha dejado mi tío Zachary, sobre historia del Teatro.

-un aburrimiento, ¿eh?-le digo, sentándome a su lado.

-más o menos. Todo lo que sé sobre el arte lo aprendí solo. Y esto…no sé. Zach me lo explico. Pero es tan confuso-dice Neal, haciendo muecas.

-tranquilo. Sólo es la primera parte, ¿Ves?-digo, mostrándole el título de la fotocopia -¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-no, gracias. Lo haré luego. Pero… ¿Puedes decirle a Peter y Elizabeth que termine con mi tarea?-me pregunta, apresurándose a guardar todo en su mochila.

-claro, socio-digo, sonriéndole.

-gracias,…socio-

-yo también odio las tareas-

-no me digas-

-sí te digo. Debe ser difícil, quiero decir,…todo esto para ti. Volver a empezar con la escuela y todo eso-digo yo, mirándolo.

-sí, bueno, por lo menos es educación domiciliaria-dice él, divertido.

-sí, supongo. Mis tíos te tratan bien, ¿Cierto?-le pregunte, preocupado.

-son como Peter a veces, pero me caen bien. Hasta me permiten llamarlos "tío Roy" y "tío Zach". Estoy muy bien con eso-admite él.

-me alegro. Mi tío Roger es bastante estricto pero también es cariñoso, la educación es su pasión…prácticamente-comento yo, Neal ríe –y mi tío Zachary es…digamos, el artista de la familia. Ya sabes, mi tía Wendy que es dos años menor que él, decidió ser Pediatra, mi padre decidió ser Agente Federal…y mi tío Zach decidió, antes que los otros dos, ser profesor de Teatro-

-si lo dices así, suena extraño-dice Neal, riendo.

-lo sé. Papá quería ser Agente Federal porque mi abuelo era, es, policía y siempre anduvo por esas…sendas, por así decirlo-digo yo, pensativo.

-sí, entiendo. Cuando tenía tu edad también quería ser policía, Agente, o hasta Sheriff-dice Neal, sonriendo meláncolico.

-¿Y qué pasó?-le pregunte, curioso.

-a los 18 años me enteré de la verdad. Mi madre siempre me dijo que mi papá había muerto en un tiroteo intentando atrapar a los "chicos malos". Pero la verdad, era que mi padre era un policía corrupto y no estaba muerto. Eso…bueno, digamos que me descoloco. Así es que…no sé si voluntaria o involuntariamente en mi interior, comencé a parecerme a él. Ya sabes, a cometer crimenes-dice Neal, soltando un pesado suspiro.

-lo siento-digo, apenado.

-está bien. No es tu culpa. James Bennett es un fantasma ahora. Ya no hay que preocuparse por él-dice Neal, tomando un sorbo de su vaso con agua.

-okey. ¿Y cuándo conociste a mi padre?-le pregunte, intrigado.

-niño, ¿No hay nada mejor que tengas que hacer?-me dice Neal, mirándome.

-he oído la historia de cómo te atrapo mi padre la primera vez…como mil veces. Pero quería escuchar tu perspectiva-admito, sonriendo.

-quizás otro día, campeón. Déjame descansar un poco-dice Neal, riendo y erizándome el pelo.

-de acuerdo, Maestro-digo, bromista. Y me voy a mi cuarto a chatear un rato con Theo por Facebook.

Más tarde, Neal se preparo para irse a la casa de su madre y sus abuelos.

Llevaba mucho equipaje y papá se quejaba constantemente de eso en el camino.

Por fin llegamos y papá se recompuso, digamos.

Neal no lo sabía, pero con mis padres, algunos de mis tíos segundos y tíos abuelos, y Jones…habíamos planeado una pequeña sorpresita para él, para esa noche.

La casa era preciosa tanto de adentro como de afuera. Pero, obvio, que no se compara a la de los Mitchell/Burke, o sea, nosotros.

Estaban los adultos charlando. Creo que Neal ya no cuenta ni él mismo se considera un adulto, jaja.

Y en eso, se escucha a un animalito rascando la puerta de la cocina con las patas.

-parece que Felix está ansioso por verme, ¿eh?-dice Neal, mirando a sus padres.

-¿Quién es Felix?-pregunto yo, mirando a mi hermano.

-Felix es el perro de Neal. Bueno, más bien es de la familia. Esta con nosotros desde que Neal tenía tu edad, más o menos-me dice Marshall, sonriendo.

-nunca…me hablaron de él-digo, extrañado.

-oh, eso me recuerda…hijito, ¿Quieres hacer "los honores"?-me pregunta papá, guiñándome un ojo mientras me indica que abrá la puerta.

-ah, sí, sí. Claro-digo, avanzando hasta la puerta y abriéndola.

La perrita de nombre Huru entra corriendo y salta sobre Neal.

-¡Huru! ¡Qué alegría verte!-exclama Neal, dejándose lametear por ella.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo?-pregunta Carla, confundida.

-Huru era la compañera fiel de Neal cuando estaban en Francia-digo yo, feliz.

-sí. No nos dejaban pasar con ella a Estados Unidos. Pero tengo muchos parientes políticos…prácticamente alrededor de todo el mundo. Así que llame a esos contactos y pudimos traerla en el primer avión esta mañana. Pero era una sorpresa-dice papá, sonriendo.

-y vaya sorpresa-dice Alannah, riendo.

-sí. Ya, princesa, tranquila-le dice Neal, parándose y acomodándose el traje. La perrita mira a los demás Caffrey con curiosidad.

-hola, Huru. Mucho gusto-le dice Marshall, agachándose para mirarla mejor.

-wooff-le ladra ella, exténdiendole la pata.

-quiere que le des un "apretón de patas"-le susurra Neal a su abuelo.

-oh, claro-dice Marshall, toma su pata y se la besa. Huru se alegra y le lame la cara –eres tan tierna, cachorrita-

-sólo espera a que conozca a Felix-comento yo, riendo.

-esperemos que no tengan cachorros-dice papá.

-no podrían aunque quisiesen-dice Neal, haciendo una mueca.

-¿Están castrados?-pregunta mamá, que hasta entonces no se había unido a la conversación.

-síp. Pero además…-dice Alannah, abriendo la puerta de la cocina.

-Felix es un Basset Hound-finaliza Neal, agachándose para acariciar al pequeño perro.

-wow…eso no me lo esperaba-dice papá, sonriendo.

-que adorable-dice mamá, enternecida al ver como conviven los dos perros con Neal y entre ellos.

-bueno, al menos pueden ser novios-digo yo, bromista.

-mejor sólo hermanos. Y tus sobrinos-dice Neal, mirándome.

-jajá. Tendré tantos problemas-digo, divertido.

-no, ella tendrá problemas-dice Neal, señalando a su madre –siempre decías que querías nietos, ¿No?-

-ven aquí, mi bebé-dice Carla, riendo y abrazándolo –no tienes la más remota idea de cuanto me hacías falta-le dice, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-lo sé, mamá-dice Neal, avergonzado.

-Elizabeth, estoy y siempre estaré inmensamente agradecida por haber cuidado de mi niño. Y por supuesto, también estoy inmensamente agradecida contigo, Peter-le dice Carla, muy sonriente.

-me encanta, o más bien me encanto, tener un "hijo" como él-dice mamá, muy honesta. Carla asintió, comprensiva. Neal se ruboriza vergonzoso.

-hemos pasado por muchas cosas, malas y buenas. Y estoy muy orgulloso de él a pesar de todo-dice papá, con sinceridad. Causando que Neal se ruborice más.

-eh, que yo todavía estoy aquí-me queje, infantilmente. Mis padres rieron.

-no sabes la alegría que tuvimos todos cuando nos enteramos que venías en camino-admitió papá, mirándome orgulloso.

-¿En serio?-digo, haciéndome el desentendido.

-claro que sí, campeón. Ven acá, pequeño pillo-dice Neal, tirándome de un abrazo de oso.

-son la mejor familia que alguien pueda tener-confese, muy sonriente –y me alegra que ahora también ustedes, Sres. Caffrey, formen parte de ella-agregue, intentando sonar educado.

-a nosotros también nos alegra, niño. Y deja las formalidades. Eres un crío, no esperamos que te comportes como soldadito, ¿eh?-dice Marshall, revolviéndome el cabello. Yo rió, feliz.

-es como tú cuando eras más pequeñito-dice Carla, conmovida y mirando a su hijo.

-yo no era tan testarudo-dice Neal, burlón.

-¡Ya verás!-exclamo yo, dándole un empujón.

-niños-advierten papá y Marshall. Pero luego todos reímos.

-papá-digo yo, para captar su atención.

-¿Si, hijito?-me pregunta papá, mirándome. Esta claro que ahora me llama más seguido "hijito" y a Neal "hijo" para establecer una diferencia,…o algo por el estilo.

-¿Por qué no vas con mamá a comprar helado de pistacho?-le pregunto, parpadeando un par de veces. Él me mira molesto -¿Por favorcito?-

-jajá. Tranquilo, Pete. Tomálo con calma. Neal era igualito a su edad. Y tú también eras igualito a su edad-dice Marshall, apretándole el hombro.

-¿Yo?-dice papá, haciéndose el ofendido.

-sí, tú-dice Marshall, riendo.

-eso no me lo contaste, Peter-dice Neal, fingiendo sorpresa.

-¡Uuuuuhhh!-exclamo yo, burlón.

-¿En serio Brandon tiene una colección de estampillas?-pregunta luego Neal, pensativo.

-sí, no me hagas hablar. Odio pasar los fines de semana con él y esos Stickers-digo yo, revoleando los ojos.

-no son Stickers, hijito. Ya te lo dije-me reprende papá.

-jajá. Creí que era otro de los cuentos de Peter. Como el de zumo de pepinillos para la resaca-dice Neal, riendo.

-oh, no, eso también es cierto. Es tan asqueroso. Pero prefiero eso antes que los huevos crudos con mantequilla-admito yo, haciendo una mueca de asco. Ellos se ríen.

-te lo dije, es un remedio de la familia Burke-dice papá, encogiéndose de hombros.

-okey. Liz, Pete, vayamos los cuatro juntos a pasear un rato. Los chicos pueden irse preparando para la cena-propone Alannah.

-sí, y no se preocupen por mí. Estaré cuidándolos y todo eso-dice Carla, muy sonriente.

-querrás decir asegurándote de que no nos metamos en problemas y "todo eso"-le dice Neal, resoplando.

-exacto, Neal. Las cosas no cambian por aquí aunque crezcas-dice Marshall, muy serio. Mi hermano revolea los ojos.

-ya-digo yo, riendo.

-bien. Nos vemos en un rato-dice Alannah, abriendo la puerta y saliendo junto a Marshall y mi mamá.

-portense bien-dice Peter, haciéndonos una seña de que nos está vigilando a mí y a Neal.

Cuando cierran la puerta…

-¿Vamos a tu habitación?-le pregunto a Neal, sonriendo con picardía.

-por supuesto, niño-dice Neal, con una sonrisa cómplice.

-los llamo en unos minutos para que vengan a cenar-dice Carla, riendo.

-gracias, ma-dice Neal, subiendo las escaleras.

-sí, gracias, Sra. Caffrey-digo yo.

-sólo Carla-dice ella, riendo. Yo sonrió y alcanzo a Neal.

-wow… ¿Está es tu habitación?-le pregunto, sorprendido. Era amplia, muy bien decorada y con una excelente vista de la calle.

-sí. Parece que mi madre y mis abuelos eligieron bien-dice Neal, haciendo media sonrisa.

-pero… ¿Entonces no la habías visto antes? El letrero de la puerta dice Neal y parecen tus pinteladas-le digo, confundido.

-sí, lo sé. El cartel lo hice yo cuando tenía 10 años, quizás menos. Pero estaba en mi habitación de la casa segura en la que vivíamos mientras estuvimos en Protección de Testigos, en -dice él, pensativo.

-¡¿Eres de Missouri?!-exclamo, sorprendido.

-no estoy seguro si nací en St. Louis. Pero sí, crecí allí-dice Neal, acomodando parte de su equipaje en el ropero y la comoda.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-no, no te preocupes, hermanito. Después tal vez-

-okey. Neal…-le digo, mirándolo. Él me mira sonriente –te voy a extrañar mucho estas dos semanas que no estes en casa-admito.

-lo sé, niño. Yo también te extrañaré mucho. Pero puedes venir a visitarme y yo iré a visitarlos. No te librarás tan fácilmente de mí-dice él, revolviéndome el pelo.

-jajá. Ni tú de mí…o de mi papá-digo yo, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

-sí, lo sé, lo sé-dice él, riendo.

En eso, se escuchan unos gritos de la parte de abajo.

-¿Esperaban a alguien más?-digo, asomándome hasta la baranda de la escalera y volviendo.

-no, ¿Por qué?-pregunta Neal, alarmado y sacando un arma pequeña de adentro de un bolso.

-es que hay un hombre canoso y fortachón ahí abajo. No se parece a tu abuelo. Y… ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?-le pregunto, alertado.

-es para intimidar. No tiene balas dentro. Quedate aquí-me ordena, saliendo de la habitación.

-Neal…-digo, asustado y lo sigo.

-¡NO, JAMES! ¡Fuera de mi casa! No tengo idea como nos encontraste, pero no vas a volver a entrar en mi vida ni la de mi hijo. ¡Vete o llamaré a la policía!-grita Carla, enfurecida con el tal James.

-¡Es mi hijo también! ¡No me amenaces, mujer!-le grita él, de vuelta.

-¿Tú?-dice Neal, bajando el arma y mirándolo atónito.

-hola, Neal, que alegría verte-dice James, sonriendo. Carla se pone enfrente de Neal, protectoramente, antes de que cualquiera de los dos avance.

-vete, James-le ordena Carla.

-no tienes derecho, Carla. No tienes derecho a quitármelo. Ya los perdí una vez-

-¡Nos abandonaste que es diferente!-le grito Neal, inesperadamente.

-Neal, sube a tu habitación con tu hermano-le ordena Carla, mirándolo enfadada.

-pero, mamá…-

-¡AHORA, NEAL!-

-¡No! Está bien que ahora tengan mi custodia. Pero esto también me concierne-le espeta Neal, enojado.

-vete, James-repite Carla, ignorando a su hijo.

-no me iré. ¿Dijiste que ese chico es su hermano?-dice James, mirándome.

-eh…-digo yo, preocupado.

-es el hijo de Peter. Se llama Neal en mi honor-dice Neal, apretando los dientes.

-¿En serio? ¿Y es tu "hermanito"?-pregunta James, claramente ofendido.

-no entiendo. ¿Quién es usted?-digo, sin entender nada.

-James Bennett es mi padre biológico-me responde Neal.

-el que…okey-digo, viendo que si me ponía a hablar más iba a meter la pata.

-supongo que tu papi te ha hablado de mí-dice James, mirándome molesto.

-dijo que lo encerraron en la cárcel por su culpa una vez-digo, sin pensar bien.

-¡Neal!-me reprende mi hermano.

-buenooo, eso es lo que dijo mi tío Moz también. Y mi tío Jones, y mi tía Diana…y mamá…y Satchmo…-

-ya estuvo bien-me dice Neal, enfadado.

-¿Hablas con los perros?-me pregunta James. Y yo me pregunto porqué sólo se quedo en esa parte de todo lo que yo había dicho.

-sí, señor. Los perros se comunican con nosotros, pero no todas las personas los entienden-digo, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-claro. Perdón, no debí haberte hablado así-

-no hay problema. Soy Neal Burke-digo yo, riendo.

-no me digas. Pareces un chico muy inteligente-dice James, sonriendo.

-sí, tengo mis trucos-digo yo, presumidamente. Neal me da un pescozón –ouuu…-

-sí, fue genial verte. Ahora vete-dice Carla, cruzándose de brazos.

-Carly, recién llego. Quiero pasar tiempo con mi hijo y…el hijo de Peter-dice James, dolido.

-no-dice Carla, enojada.

-mamá-se queja Neal, enfadado.

-no, Neal. Tenías tres años cuando tu padre despareció, no entendías nada en ese momento y no espero que lo entiendas ahora-

-¡Ya no soy un niño, mamá!-le grita Neal, enfurecido.

-no le faltes el respeto a tu madre-lo reprende James, para su sorpresa.

-pero, papá…-dice Neal, confundido.

-creí que luego de lo que había pasado, ya no me querrías ver más-dice James, mirándolo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?-pregunta Carla, sorprendida porque aparentemente no se sabía toda la historia.

-nada, mamá-dice Neal, agachando la cabeza.

-nada no, Neal. ¿Qué hiciste?-

-¡¿Por qué siempre soy yo el que tiene que tener la culpa?!-se queja Neal.

-no grites y responde la pregunta de tu madre-dice James, cruzándose de brazos al lado de Carla.

Obviamente, Neal no había lidiado con una situación como esa…o quizás sí, pero con mis padres, no con sus propios padres.

-¡No tengo ganas! ¡Me voy a mi habitación!-grita Neal, dando un pisotón y haciéndoles un gesto de desdén a sus padres.

-¡Ya tuve suficiente contigo, mocoso engreído!-grita James, enfurecido. Lo toma de un brazo y en menos de un minuto, lo tiene bocabajo en sus rodillas.

-¡PAPÁ! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡¿Te volviste loco?!-le grita Neal, intentando zafarse.

-nunca estuve más cuerdo, hijo-dice James, aterrizando una dura nalgada sobre el trasero de Neal.

-¡AY!-grita Neal, dando un brinco sobre el regazo de su padre.

-¿No vamos a hacer nada?-le pregunto a Carla, asombrado.

-no, se lo merece. Además, es algo que he estado esperando años por ver-dice ella, con una sonrisa triunfante.

- _ ***¡PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF!***_ ¡No nos vuelvas a faltar el respeto, Neal George! _***¡PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF!***_ -lo regaña James, todavía nalgueándolo.

-nunca más, papito, nunca más-solloza Neal.

- _ ***¡PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF!***_ ¡Y no quiero más mentiras ni secretos! _***¡PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF***_ -

-noooo, no más mentiras ni secretos-

- _ ***¡PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF!***_ Más te vale, pequeño, porque si vuelvo a enterarme de que intentaste manipular a alguien mintiéndole o peor aún, chantajeándolo,…te voy a dar mucho más que unas simples palmaditas sobre la ropa. Te comportas como un niño, así que yo te castigaré como tal. ¿Me escuchaste?-le pregunta James, sin dejar que se levantara pero terminando de pegarle.

-sí, papi, te escuche fuerte y claro-dice Neal, haciendo un pucherito.

-ven aquí, mi bebé-dice James, levantándose y sentándolo en su regazo.

No sé si estoy más sorprendido por el hecho de que el Sr. Bennett ha vuelto y he visto como le da una azotaina a su hijo. O si estoy más sorprendido de que Neal, siendo más alto que James, todavía entre en su regazo. Esto es todo un dilema.

Padre e hijo estuvieron abrazados un rato. Me hicieron recordar cuando papá me da una de esas palizas memorables y se queda mimandome hasta que me duermo.

Pero, tuvieron que separarse cuando oyeron la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?!-grito Marshall, embravecido.

-Marshall, tranquilo, puedo explicarlo-dice James, asustado.

-no deberías de estar aquí. Mi hija ya se divorcio de ti. ¡Y no te quiero cerca de ella ni de mi nieto!-

-tío Marshall, calmate. James, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta papá, muy serio.

-lo mismo que tú, supongo. Dándole apoyo a _mi_ hijo-

-¿Qué insinuas?-pregunta papá, cada vez más furioso al notar que Neal había estado llorando.

-nada. Nealito es un chico inteligente. Pero Neal me pertenece a mí, no es tu hijo ni pretende serlo-dice James, con arrogancia.

-papá-protesta Neal, enfadado.

-no te pertenece. En el momento que los "enviaste" a Protección de Testigos dejaron de ser tu familia, James. No lleva tu apellido ni nunca lo llevara-le dice Marshall, enfurecido.

-eres un desgraciado, nunca te caí bien y ahora quieres arrebatarme a mi hijo-le responde James, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-siempre fuiste impulsivo, Jim. Y nunca cambiaras. Es lo que eres-dice Marshall, mirándolo de la misma forma.

-abuelo…-

-¡No! ¡Silencio, Neal! Es peligroso. No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a él-dice Marshall, mirando a su nieto.

-¡No soy un niño! ¡Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones!-le grita Neal, frustrado.

-basta, ya fue suficiente. James, vete-le dice Marshall, con dureza.

-claro, Sr. Caffrey-dice James, en tono burlón, mientras abre la puerta y se va.

-¿Qué te hizo?-le pregunta papá a Neal, preocupado.

-¿Te lastimo?-pregunta Alannah, comenzando a revisarlo.

-no, no, estoy bien… ¡Abuela, estoy bien!-exclama Neal, intentando alejarse –no es nada que ustedes deban saber-agrega, apretando los dientes.

-¿Viste lo que pasó?-me pregunta mamá, mirándome.

-no, para nada-miento yo, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-está bien-dice papá, resoplando. Yo trago saliva.

-sí, vamos a cenar-dice Carla, soltando un suspiro.

-El retorno de James Bennett-pensé, haciendo una mueca.

La cena transcurrio tranquila.

-bien, nos vamos a nuestra casa. No queremos molestarlos tanto en su primer día con Neal…después de tanto tiempo-dice papá, cuando terminamos el postre.

-claro. Pueden irse-dice Marshall, sonriendo.

-yo quiero más helado de pistacho-digo, caprichosamente.

-Neal Alexander-me reprende mamá.

-yo también quiero más-dice Neal, de la misma manera que yo.

-no, chicos. Vamos, hijito, tenemos que irnos. Mañana tienes escuela-dice papá, alborotándome el cabello.

-sí, papi-digo, a mala gana.

-y usted, señorito, sube a su habitación, se pone el pijama y se prepara para los _chirlos_ de su vida-le dice Marshall a Neal que se puso de todos los colores. Así que rápidamente pude deducir que esa peculiar palabra en español significaba "nalgadas".

-sí, abuelito-dice Neal, todo vergonzoso. Se despide de nosotros y se va a su habitación.

Mis padres y yo nos despedimos de los Caffrey y nos vamos a nuestra casa.

Espero que Neal la pase bien con su familia, bueno, exceptuando por eso de los "chirlos".

Y aún sigo pensando en lo que ocurrió con James, lo que sé y no sé sobre el tema. Cuando tenga tiempo investigaré más. Pero por ahora tengo que centrarme en buscar a Lachelle, sin que papá se entere.


	12. A toda costa

**Capítulo 12: A toda costa**

Han pasado los días.

Es una de esas semanas en que Neal se esta quedando con nosotros.

Y cada vez se queja más de que su madre y sus abuelos vendrán para la cena.

Pero yo también me quejo y mucho más.

¿La razón? Habrá otra de esas reuniones familiares de nuestra familia. No sé si reír o llorar.

Y los Caffrey están invitados esta vez.

Vendrán mis abuelos paternos y maternos, mis tíos, mis primos, los Caffrey y estaremos nosotros. Todos aquí en casa. Tengo la impresión de que explotara el lugar a pesar de que mamá y papá tienen "todo bajo control".

¿Lo peor de todo? Mis abuelos y mi tía Lucille se quedarán una semana en la ciudad.

Grrrr…me espera una semana de estar escuchando a mi abuela cantar "Bad Boys", mi tía preguntándome sobre la escuela y mi abuelo observando cada rincón de mi habitación.

Viven en Illinois, allí hace frío. Por ende, mi abuela me regala…prácticamente, un suéter tejido a mano en cada ocasión que llega a Nueva York. Y tengo que usar su suéter con un dálmata bordado hoy. Por favor, matenme.

Mi abuelo es Psiquiatra y aunque siempre dice que yo soy un chico muy inteligente, simpático, reflexivo y demás chucherías…sé que con esto de mi etapa adolescente, bueno, digamos que me estudia más de lo normal.

¿Y mi tía? Es Paisajista. Ella me enseño a dibujar y pintar. Y la amo, pero a veces es muy tediosa.

Necesito un milagro y pronto.

Y si tengo que apostar, ese milagro se viste de traje elegante, lleva sombrero, y tiene nombre y apellido: Neal Caffrey.

Oh, sí, con todo eso de que volvió el "original Neal" todos felices y comiendo perdices. Y mis abuelos maternos no son una excepción.

Papá esta celoso y no quiere aceptarlo. Neal ha impresionado más a mi abuelo Alan que él en todo el tiempo que lo tuvo de suegro. Jajá. Me gusta ver a papá contrariado…sólo que no lo expreso siempre, okey, más bien nunca… ¿Qué? Podré ser atrevido pero no soy suicida.

No sé, creo que estoy tenso pero tal vez sea este suéter.

-¿Sigues comiendo esos chocolates?-me pregunta Neal, acomodándose la camiseta. Es tan extraño verlo con ropa informal.

-sip. Me los regalaron cuando volvimos de Francia y todavía no me los termino-digo yo, con un chocolate con crema irlandesa en la boca.

-eso sí que es raro-se burla papá.

-bueno, son 50 bombones. Ni yo con mi fanatismo por todos los chocolates podría comermelos tan rápido. Y Neal me ha dado la mitad de los suyos, así que serían… ¿75 chocolates?-digo, pensativo.

-así es, pequeño saltamontes-dice mi tío Mozzie, entrando en la entrada. Yo saludo con la mano a Theo.

-ajá. ¿Y por qué se los les has dado tus chocolates a tu hermanito?-pregunta papá, cruzándose de brazos enfrente de Neal.

-papá…-dice Neal, medio bromista –…son demasiados chocolates para mí. Además, a Junior le encantan. ¿Verdad, amiguito?-dice Neal, mirándome para que lo respaldara.

-claro, colega-digo, dándole un manotazo a Theo para que no toque mi caja de bombones.

-¡Ouch! Vamos, uno solo, Neal-se queja mi amigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, Theo?-le pregunto, acomodándome el molesto suéter.

-mi parque de diversiones favorito ha cerrado-me responde él, con cara triste.

-oh, que suerte que tengo. ¿Qué tienes ahí?-le pregunto, mirando que llevaba su pequeño bolso. Papá resopla y se va a hacer otra cosa, mientras Neal y Mozzie se ponen a hablar entre ellos.

-nada, de ahí mi dolor-dice, dejando el bolso y agarrando una botella de jugo de uva que le había comprado mi mamá -¿Sabes? Percy dice que hemos perdido la oportunidad de juntarnos este fin de semana-dice Theo.

-Percy, la rata, no habla-le digo yo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-se comunica por gestos-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-

-Neal, somos adolescentes sin novia, lobos solitarios, espirítus libres, jovenes sin compromisos. Tenemos que pulir nuestras habilidades para que las chicas no comiencen a acecharnos-me dice él.

-¿Jovenes sin compromisos?-le pregunto, porque eso sí que había sonado ridículo.

-¿Ves? Ya me estoy convirtiendo en un dinosaurio. Mira, entiendo que tengas que hacerte el _Boy Scout_ hasta que tus abuelos vuelvan a sus casas. Pero estás perturbando seriamente mi instinto primario-dice Theo, balanceando la botella.

-no creo que una sola semana sea suficiente para que te extingas, _Uvasaurio_ -le digo, quitándole la botella y dejándola sobre la mesa.

-okey. Una semana completa. Genial-dice él, con sarcasmo -¿Qué pasa si lo consigues? ¿Has pensado sobre eso?-

-mi abuela Tina me dará otro suéter y otra caja con chocolates. Mi abuelo Alan me regalará un libro. Mi abuela Marianella me regalará un reloj nuevo o dinerito. Y mi abuelo Brandon dejará de amenazarme con atarme un GPS localizador al tobillo. Con suerte, si me porto bien mi padre me quita el castigo-le respondo yo, como si fuera muy normal.

Neal y Mozzie nos miran y ríen.

-sí, y otra vez podrás caminar por las calles de Manhattan…como un mocoso mimado y libre de preocupaciones-me dice Theo.

-podría conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo-digo, recordando que papá no me dará mi mesada hasta el año que viene…y eso dudo que vaya a "removerlo".

-¿Un trabajo? ¿En serio? Claro, porque las personas aman hacer explotación infantil. Quedarás bellísimo con un delantal de puesto de limonada-se me burla Theo, irónico.

-estaba pensando en cuidador juvenil del Parque Central. O portero juvenil pagado del FBI-digo yo, medio en serio y medio en broma.

-¡Oh! Un Mini Trajeado con futura beca-dice él, mirándome.

-mantén a tus enemigos cerca, ¿no?-le digo yo, dirigiéndome al espejo para acomodarme mejor la ropa.

-para empezar, con un "salario" de 12 dólares no comprarás más esos libritos que tanto te gustan-se burla él.

-pues, entonces, supongo que tú me ayudarás a complementar mis "ingresos"-le digo yo, colocándome mi sombrero negro. Él hace una mueca y luego sonríe.

-okey, Juniors, ¿Por qué no van a poner la mesa?-pregunta Neal, quitándome el sombrero. Yo suelto un gruñidito.

-se parece tanto a ti-dice mi tío Moz, mirándome.

-y Theo a ti, mi amigo-dice Neal, riendo.

-¿Qué?-decimos yo y Theo, desentendidos.

-no importa. Sólo…vayan a jugar-dice mi tío, revolviéndonos el cabello.

-pero es que…-se queja Theo.

-algún día lo entenderán bien-dice mi hermano, mirándonos.

Yo revoleo los ojos y con Theo, nos vamos a mi habitación.

-así que…dime, Ted, ¿Qué tenías planeado hacer el fin de semana que te pone tan ansioso?-le pregunto, dejando sobre mi escritorio la caja de bombones.

-mis abuelos maternos, han vuelto de su viaje y quería ir a verlos contigo-dice Theo, sentándose en mi cama.

-cierto. Ellos son asombrosos. De no ser por ellos, no te habría conocido-digo, recordando que sus abuelos maternos fueron los que decidieron volver a Nueva York con mi tía Diana y Theo.

-claro. Es cierto, siempre se los agradezco. De no ser por su insistencia, mamá no hubiera querido volver. Y no te habría conocido ni a ti, ni al tío Clinton, ni al tío Peter, ni siquiera a mi papá…-dice él, muy sonriente.

-ya, tranquilo. Sí, son geniales. Se preocupan por sus seres queridos y eso me encanta-digo yo, acomodando los adornos de mi escritorio.

-no me digas-dice él, rodando los ojos.

-¿En serio? ¿Tan obvio soy?-le pregunto, mirándolo.

-Neal, soy tu confidente, el que siempre te apoya. Lo sé tooodo sobre ti-dice Theo, limpiándose los lentes.

-no todo, mi amigo-digo, soltando una risita irónica.

La "reunión familiar" transcurrió relativamente tranquila y en armonía.

Neal y mi tía Lucille están…digamos que hay como un imán invisible que los atrae mutuamente. Sí, están enamorados, eso iba a decir.

Mis abuelos fueron muy buenos conmigo, muchos regalos y esas cosas. Y como me gustan "esas cosas".

Tal vez mi padre me quite el castigo, pero seguramente dentro de una semana. Grrr…

Pero ya que. Todo estuvo bien hoy, dentro de todo.

Y la mejor parte es que nadie se metió en problemas.

Ahora estoy escuchando música con mis auriculares y mirando el techo de mi habitación. Creo que es otra de esas noches que tengo insomnio.

Mañana tengo escuela, agh.

Lo bueno es que un compañero mío dice que cree saber dónde esta Lachelle. Y voy a seguir esa pista. _Seguiré cualquier pista de ella, a toda costa._


	13. Max y el Bronx, Parte 1

**Capítulo 13: Max y el Bronx, Parte 1**

Había pasado un mes después de aquello.

Yo y Neal nos habíamos metido algunas veces en líos. Básicamente por desobedientes o imprudentes.

Para nosotros todo lo "teníamos bajo control". Papá no paraba ni para de decir que debemos aprender a pensar antes de actuar. ¡Pfffff!

Pero nada fue demasiado grave. Bueno, algunas veces nos pusimos en peligro…pero otras veces sólo eran por puros caprichos, como ir un domingo a un bar o un club nocturno.

Neal es un gran hermano mayor, el que siempre soñé con tener. Y confió, más bien confiaba, no sé si puedo confiar de la misma manera, en él…hasta hoy.

Tengo cámaras escondidas por todos los rincones de la casa. Nadie, excepto mi "confidente" Theo, lo sabe.

Estaba por irme a desayunar cuando sentí un impulso de mirar las cámaras "de vigilancia" del patio trasero. Y de paso encender el microfono escondido debajo de la mesa para escuchar de qué hablaban mi padre y Neal.

Y esto es lo que estoy escuchando…

-Neal, ya lo viví contigo…a causa de Kate. No quiero tener que pasar por algo parecido con mi hijo por culpa de esta mocosa-dice papá, mirándolo.

-Nealito es inteligente-

-lo sé y es lo que me preocupa. No siempre utiliza su inteligencia para hacer lo correcto. Y entiendo que no vea que sólo intento protegerlo…incluso de sí mismo. Lo entiendo porque yo era igual a su edad-

-¿En serio?-dice Neal, riendo.

-sí. Sé que no parece. Pero cuando eres adolescente…no sé, crees que sabes lo suficiente para andar solo por el mundo. Y eso me costó más de una azotaina de mi padre. Pero me enderecé, creo-dice mi papá, haciendo una mueca.

-pagaría por escuchar qué travesuras hacías de pequeño-dice Neal, burlón.

-muy gracioso, en serio, muy gracioso. Neal II es así también. Pero más…más como tú, sin importar que no hubiera crecido al lado tuyo-dice papá, mirándolo.

-lo sé. Y eso es algo que me preocupa a mí también-dice Neal, soltando un suspiro –tranquilo, Peter, tu hijo es brillante. No va a volverse un estafador-

-¿Cómo sabes que eso es lo que me preocupa?-dice papá, sorprendido.

-es notable por tus reacciones. Quieres mantenerlo alejado de los criminales y todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos…bueno, todo exceptuando yo-dice Neal, soltando una risa sarcástica.

-es cierto, muy cierto-admite papá.

-como me dijiste una vez, todos tenemos nuestras debilidades. Y la de tu hijo es Lachelle-dice Neal, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-exacto. Sólo quiero, espero y necesito que haga lo correcto. Está equivocado si cree que Lachelle está de su lado…-dice papá, desanimado.

-lo hará, Peter. Pero primero tienes que darle tiempo para asimilar todo y establecer sus prioridades-le aconsejo Neal –si quieres, puedo hablar con él-agrega, disimulando una sonrisa.

-ya lo has hecho, ¿Verdad?-adivina mi papá.

-sí, okey, sí. Pero como amigo y no como su hermano. Así que esto debe quedar entre nosotros, ¿Ok?-

-okey, dime-

-su amigo Charles y él hicieron las pases, Charles sigue buscando a Lachelle. Encontraron una buena pista, un chico que quiere reunirse con ellos…un compañero de la escuela. Pero no me dijo ni cuando ni donde-le cuenta Neal. Y yo lo maldigo en mi mente.

-vaya, gracias, Neal. Haré lo que sea necesario para mantener a tu hermano menor a salvo. Por cierto, ¿Puedes llevarlo hoy a la escuela?-

-¿No estoy castigado?-

-sí, pero sólo por hoy-dice papá. Y justo yo había dejado de vigilarlos y había salido al patio con cara de perro.

-okey-dice Neal, haciendo una mueca –buen día, Junior-

-buen día, Neal-respondo yo, apretando los dientes.

-buen día, hijito, ¿Ya desayunaste?-pregunta papá, girando a mirarme.

-sí-miento yo, no tengo ni ganas de comer algo.

-okey, entonces ya puedes irte con Neal a la escuela-

-vamos, hermanito-dice Neal, revolviéndome el pelo –será divertido-

-sí, genial-murmuro yo, enfadado y siguiéndolo adentro de la casa.

Me alisto y vamos hasta la puerta de la escuela.

A Neal yo lo había ignorado todo el camino hasta ahí.

-hermanito, escucha…-me dice, cansado.

-¡No tengo nada que escuchar!-finalmente exploto –me delataste con papá-

-eso no es así-se queja él.

-¡Claro que sí! Me chantajeaste porque así eres tú, es lo que eres. Un estafador. Con sonrisitas, palabras amistosas y demás me sacaste información para llevarsela a mi padre. No confías en mí-

-sí confió en ti, Neal-

-¡No, no mientas!-

-sólo intento protegerte-

-¡No necesito que me protejas! ¡Ni tú, ni papá, ni nadie! _¡Puedo cuidarme solo!_ -le grito con bronca.

-mira, Charles no es buena influencia para ti. Debes alejarte de él. Y de Lachelle-me dice, yo resopló y hago un ademán de "¡Qué me importa!" con la mano –esto no es un juego, Neal-

-todo en la vida es un juego-le digo, como si fuera obvio. Él me mira atónito –Neal, hoy tengo una salida extraescolar, te lo dijo papá, ¿no?-miento, mirándolo. Pero sin disculparme por hablarle mal.

-no, ¿A dónde van?-dice él, haciendo media sonrisa.

-al Zoológico del Bronx. Ya tenemos los permisos firmados-dice Charles, acercándose serio. Mientras yo, él y Theo sacamos los permisos con firmas falsificadas.

-oh, claro, entiendo. Que se diviertan-dice Neal, sonriendo y alejándose.

-pesco el anzuelo-dice Charles, sonriéndose triunfante.

-no cantes victoria antes de tiempo. Todavía tenemos que llegar al Bronx y vernos con Maxwell-digo yo, mirándolos.

-¿Seguro que es buena idea?-pregunta Theo, preocupado.

-sí, primo, tranquilo. Que mi padre y mi hermano hayan tenido conflictos con su tío en el pasado es asunto de ellos, no nuestro. Seguro que Maxwell estará de acuerdo conmigo-digo yo, restándole importancia mientras empezamos los tres a caminar.

-espero que tengas razón-susurra Theo, con miedo.

-menos charla y más velocidad. Vamos, chicos, Max y el Bronx nos esperan-dice Charles, sonriendo.

-claro que sí-digo yo, muy seguro de mí mismo.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	14. Max y el Bronx, Parte 2

**Capítulo 14: Max y el Bronx**

Tardamos en llegar al Bronx, cruzando diversas calles y tomando el Metro.

Pero por fin llegamos al lugar donde nos reuniríamos con nuestro "informante". Era una obra en construcción.

-Maxwell Keller-le digo, para llamar su atención.

-has recibido mi mensaje-dice él, girándose y mirándonos. Lleva un habano encendido en la mano.

-gracias por hacer contacto-digo yo.

-claro, ¿Cómo está tu familia?-me pregunta, pero yo no he venido aquí a hacerme su amigo.

-corta el rollo, ¿Sabes dónde está Lachelle?-le pregunto, sin más rodeos.

-eh, tranquilo, Burke. ¿Tienes miedo de que alguien nos vea aquí?-me responde él.

-estamos a plena luz del día, ¿Tú que crees?-

-es el atardecer, nadie está trabajando aquí y…tampoco se acercan a estas horas-dice él, restándole importancia.

-vamos, hombre, relájate-me dice Charles, dándome un codazo.

-estar adentro de una construcción en proceso es ilegal-gruño yo.

-ay, chico, hay tantas cosas que son ilegalmente absurdas hoy en día…-exclama Max, sacando un revolver.

-oye, guarda eso-le digo yo, enfadado.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de ensuciarte las manos, Burky?-me pregunta Maxwell, acercándoseme.

-la violencia no requiere de imaginación. Cualquiera puede usar una navaja…o un revolver-le digo, sin mostrarle miedo. Maxwell finalmente guarda su revolver.

-es por eso que nunca brillaras-me dice él, con una sonrisa triunfante.

-sí…-digo yo, disimulando una sonrisita tonta.

-no haces lo que tienes que hacer para obtener lo que quieres-me dice Max, muy seguro de sí mismo –incluida a Lachelle, me dijeron-agrega, tomándome de sorpresa.

-buen intento, pero esa partida ya está superada-le contesto yo.

-el castigo de tu padre y tu huida a Francia fueron una pérdida de tiempo, ¿Verdad? Debiste perder varios Días de San Valentin. Olvide que tierna se ponía cuando hablaba dormida-dice Maxwell, yo avanzo con intenciones de atacarlo pero Charles me detiene. En eso me suena el celular, es una llamada de mi padre pero yo aprieto el botón de "ignorar" –debí advertirte…estás al límite de lo permitido paternalmente, así que…tranquilito-

Yo apreté los dientes, enfurecido.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunta Theo, enojado.

-hey, tranquilo, negrito…si te portas bien, tal vez te compre cacahuetes-se burla Maxwell.

-¡Oye, no le hables así!-le grite, más que furioso.

-vale, vale, ya…tranquilos. Quieren saber lo de Lachelle, ¿No? Pues antes tendrán que hacer algo por mí-objeto él.

-así no es como funciona esto-le aclare yo, lo bastante furioso como para soltarle un puñetazo en la cara en cualquier momento.

-Neal-me regaña Charles –claro, Maxi, haremos cualquier cosa-

-así me gusta. ¿Vieron esa copa de plata que tiene la escuela?-

-sí, es de un exalumno que jugaba Beisból-dice Charles.

-sí. Requiero de su ayuda para cambiarla por una imitación-

-¿Me necesitas para estafar a la escuela?-digo yo, extrañado.

-eres un gallina, Burke. Por eso Lachelle se busco a otro-me dice Max, yo me quedo mirándolo fijamente –quiero decir, toma este "pedido" como una prueba de confianza, Burky-agrego

-deja de llamarlo así-le rugió Theo.

-tranquilo-lo calme a mi primo.

-que lindo. Se parecen a sus padres-

-¿Disculpa, Max?-le pregunte, ofendido.

-ah, disculpa, olvide que tu padre es el Agente no el asesor. Y que el pelón no es el padre biológico del africano-

-¡Ya estuvo bien!-le grito, agarro su habano y lo tiro al suelo, apagándolo de golpe –¡Nunca más vuelvas a hablar así de mi familia! ¡¿Fui claro?!-

-sí, sí, tranquilízate, Neal-me dice Max, fingiendo miedo –bien, tengo que irme. Saludos a sus familias-agrega, sonriendo.

-sí, lo que sea-gruño Theo.

-adiós, Keller-le dije yo, enfadado.

-nos vemos, Maxi-le dijo Charles.

Él se alejo corriendo.

-porque sospecho que no se trata de la copa plateada…-me dice Theo, mirándome.

-Ted…-me quejo yo.

-es sobre Lachelle, siempre se trata de lo mismo contigo. Te ofende que ella estuviera con Max durante un tiempo y nunca estuvo contigo-

-no me importa de que se trata. Max quiere que robemos esa copa y…vamos a hacerlo-digo, al ver que Charles me estaba escuchando.

-ese es mi amiguito-dice él, revolviéndome el pelo –nos vemos mañana. Tengo que irme, mi madre me necesita-

-sí, nos vemos-decimos yo y Theo, viéndolo alejarse.

-perfecto. ¿Ahora sabes cómo volver a casa?-le pregunto a mi primo.

-claro, _Mister Burke_ , yo soy un experto en localizaciones-presume Theo.

-por supuesto-digo yo, siguiéndolo.

-sobre lo que dijiste…no la vamos a robar, ¿O si?-

-Ted, es la única manera de que nos diga lo que sabe sobre Lach-

-estaríamos yendo muy lejos, Neal-exclama Theo.

-eso nunca nos ha detenido, digo, nunca me ha detenido, ¿Verdad?-digo yo, con naturalidad.

-ese es el problema. No tienes control de tus impulsos. Por eso siempre terminas con el trasero adolorido…literalmente-

-muy simpático, Ted. Papá no se dará cuenta-

-que no me daré cuenta, ¿eh?-dice esa voz familiar, detrás de mí.

-jejejejeje…hola, papito-digo yo, nervioso y girando a mirarlo.

-hola…, papush-dice Theo, mirando a mi tío Moz.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?-pregunto Neal, sin más estancamientos.

-nada que sea de tu incumbencia-le respondo en el mismo tono, en eso siento una palmada en la boca.

-no le faltes el respeto-me reprende papá.

-¿Lo planearon solos o Charles los ayudo?-pregunto Neal, enfadado.

-solos-digo, antes de que Theo delate a Charles y a…oh, no.

-eh, Neal, si tienes tiempo el fin de sema…hola, señores-dice Maxwell, acercándose.

-Max, ahora no-le susurre yo.

-niño, será mejor que te vayas a tu casa-le dijo mi padre, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y quién es usted para mandarme?-le espeto Maxwell, enojado.

-Max-le llame la atención yo.

-vaya, vaya, vino toda la pandilla… ¿Qué tal, Caffrey? ¿Qué hay, Mozzie?-se burla Max, mirándolos.

-¿Quién es este mocoso?-exclama mi tío Moz.

-y usted…sí, usted es ese desgraciado, ¿Cierto?-agrega Maxwell, mirando a mi padre.

-¿Disculpa?-dice papá, sorprendido.

-Agente Peter Burke, es un placer conocer por fin…al asesino de mi tío-dice Max, tomando a mi padre y a mí de sorpresa.

-oye, chaval, no sé de que estás hablando-

-claro que lo sabe. Tío Matty siempre fue malmirado en mi familia, ¡Por culpa de usted, bastardo!-grito Maxwell.

-Max, tranquilízate-le ordene yo.

-¿Matty? ¿Quién…quién es tu tío?-le pregunto Neal, confundido.

-y usted…usted ayudo en eso, provoco que lo encerraran en la cárcel la primera vez. Él era mejor que usted y no pudo aceptarlo-siguió diciendo Max, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Maxwell Matthew-le llama la atención una voz masculina, acercándose.

-¡Déjame! No me interesa lo que digas-le grita Maxwell a su padre, intentando soltarse ya que lo había agarrado del brazo.

Neal parpadeo un par de veces.

-caballeros, lamento si mi hijo les ha causado molestias. No volverá a suceder-dice el padre de Max, muy serio.

-no hay problema. Los niños son niños-dice papá, haciendo media sonrisa.

-soy John Keller, y el mocoso obstinado es mi hijo, Maxwell Keller-se presento.

-perdón, debí escucharlo mal, ¿Su apellido Keller?-pregunta papá, entrecerrando los ojos.

-así es. ¿Y ustedes son…?-

-Peter Burke, y mi hijo, Neal Burke-dice papá, serio.

-ah…ajá. Bien, debemos irnos. Un gusto conocerlos-dice John, sin intenciones de seguir hablando y se lleva a rastras a Max.

-papá, él…-intento excusarme.

-no-

-es que yo…-

-no-me vuelve a cortar.

-pero…-

-no-repite, levantando su dedo índice.

-de acuerdo-refunfuñe, dándome por vencido.

-bien-dice él, agarrándome firmemente del brazo.

-estás en muchos problemas, muchachito-escucho que le dice mi tío Moz a Theo.

Mi tío y Theo se fueron en su auto. Y yo, papá y Neal en el nuestro, bueno, el Taurus _de_ papá más bien.

-no puede ser…no es posible que ese mocoso sea el sobrino de Keller-le dice Neal a papá.

-pues es obvio que lo es. Sino, no sabría todo eso. ¿Y viste la forma en que reaccionó su padre al escuchar mi nombre?-dice papá.

-no sabía que la familia de Keller viviera en NY. Creía que eran de Escocia-dice Neal.

-quizás su hermano se mudó para estar cerca de él…quién sabe-

-no, Peter, tú lo conoces. Keller no se queda en un lugar fijo, es una rata escurridiza-

-sí, pero luego de…eso, ya sabes. Tal vez decidieron sepultarlo aquí, en Nueva York-

-algo no me cuadra. No vamos a permitir que Nealito se siga juntando con ese crío. Tenía olor a habano en la chaqueta. Y ya sabes quien era su tío…-

-no es buena influencia, lo sé. Lo hizo escaparse al Bronx-

-no lo entiendo. Es un chico brillante y se deja opacar por los demás-dice Neal.

-se parece a alguien que conozco-dice papá, mirándolo de reojo.

-ja…ja-

-sí, sí, pero yo estoy aquí-exclame yo, para captar su atención.

-no deberías hablar estando en un agujero tan profundo, jovencito. Y mucho menos para soltarnos insolencias-me amonesta papá.

-¡Insolencias!-exclamo yo, enojado.

-tu tío Roger decidió suspenderte-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-sí, dos semanas. Dos semanas sin ir a la escuela, perdiendo tantas clases, bajando las calificaciones seguramente…sin ver más a ese Max, ¿Me olvide alguna cosa?-dice papá, enfurecido.

-¿A Theo también lo suspendieron?-pregunte, más preocupado por mi amigo que por mí.

-¿Y por qué piensas que Moz estaba tan molesto con él?-dice Neal, rodando los ojos.

-no puede ser…no fue tan malo lo que hicimos. ¡Ni siquiera entramos a la escuela!-

-¡Ese no es el punto, Neal Alexander!-me grita papá, frenando el auto de golpe y girando a mirarme –desobedeciste, te escapaste de la escuela, cruzaste casi todo NY, sólo para encontrarte con el mocoso del sobrino de Keller-

-¡Cállate!-le grite, demasiado furioso.

Papá se quedo mirándome, atónito. Neal también me miro sorprendido.

-¡Que te calles! ¡Crees que lo sabes todo pero no es así, papá! Tú no lo conoces, no conoces a Max. Puede ser que conozcas a su tío. ¡Pero no puedes juzgar a Max por lo que hizo Matthew!-le grito, con bronca.

-será mejor que te tranquilices-me advierte papá, volviendo a conducir.

-"sera mejor que te…"-comienzo a burlar, pero me calló al ver la mirada severa de Neal -¿Saben qué? Ya tuve suficiente de esto-les espeto, abriendo la puerta del auto apesar de que seguía moviéndose.

-¡NEAL!-gritaron los dos, pero yo igual salté fuera del Taurus.

La caída dolió bastante, pero no me importo y comencé a correr para escapar por segunda vez en el día.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	15. Max y el Bronx, Parte 3

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras y castigo corporal (nalgadas, azotes, etc). Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Max y el Bronx, Parte 3**

El intentar escapar de papá y Neal no funciono muy bien…ok, fue torpemente inútil.

Neal es un exestafador y mi padre un Agente del FBI, ¡Agh! Me alcanzaron a pie unos pocos minutos después de que salté del auto.

Papá me metió de la oreja al auto, me abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y nos fuimos a casa. Nadie dijo más nada en ese transcurso.

-a tu habitación, Neal Alexander Burke-me ordeno mi padre apenas llegamos a casa.

-¡Ni creas que haré eso! ¡Ya no tengo cinco años!-le grite, sin poder retenerme.

-¡A tu habitación, mocoso!-me grito papá, dando una zancada para agarrarme del brazo y propinarme una dura palmada en el trasero.

Corrí como Flash hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

Y aquí estoy esperando, secándome las lágrimas de frustración e impotencia.

Castigaron a Theo por mi culpa. Él no se lo merecía. Yo sí me merezco el castigo que me darán.

Sumido en mis pensamientos, acabo de darme cuenta de que Neal I está entrando a mi dormitorio…

-¡Fuera de mi habitación!-le grito, enfurecido como nunca.

-hermanito, tranquilízate…-me dice él, asustado.

-¡No me llames así! ¡Nosotros no somos hermanos! _¡No somos nada!_ ¡Te hable sobre Max porqué confiaba en ti! _¡Y usaste eso en mi contra!_ ¡Hiciste lo que puntualmente te dije que no hicieras! _¡Le dijiste a papá!-_ le comienzo a gritar, sin poder contenerme.

Él se quedo callado y me miro con los ojos acuosos.

-niños, ¿qué diablos pasa aquí?-pregunto papá, entrando alarmado a mi dormitorio.

-¡Nada! ¡Ni una puta mierda! Así que lárguense los dos-le espete, rabioso.

-Neal, sal al patio. Neal II…-dice papá, Neal sale con la mirada baja y papá me mira fijamente -…será mejor que te calmes-agrego, muy serio mientras cerraba con fuerza la puerta pero sin dar un portazo.

-"Será mejor que te calmes"-me burle, enfadado.

No sé que hablaba papá con Neal, de seguro se trataba de mi última "ocurrencia".

Luego, entra papá con cepillo en mano.

-no, no, papi, todo menos eso…por favor-le suplico, intentando arrebatarle el maldito objeto de madera.

-Neal, basta-me gruñe él, molesto pero calmado.

-no tienes porqué hacer esto-le digo, intentando desuadirlo.

-¡¿Qué no tengo porqué hacer qué?! ¡¿Qué no tengo razones para darte una buena zurra?! ¡Me mentiste, nos mentiste a todos! El que no tenía porqué hacer tal cosa eras tú. No debías estar en el Bronx. No deberías haberte escapado de la escuela en primer lugar-me comienza a sermonear.

-¡No me digas que debo o no debo hacer! ¡No tienes derecho!-

-¡¿No?! ¡Yo soy tu padre!-

-¡Oooohhh! ¡Pues felicitaciones, Darth Vader!-exclamo, sarcástico. Él me mira apretando los labios.

-ya tuve suficiente contigo-dice, agarrándome de la muñeca y comenzando a sacarme de la cama.

-¡No, déjame! ¡Suéltame!-le grito, batallando. Y en cuanto logró zafarme, salgo corriendo hacia abajo.

Pero Neal y mamá me interceptan en los pies de la escalera.

-ven aquí, Neal Burke-me ordena papá, ya bastante enfadado, en el escalón más alto.

-no-contesto, rotundamente.

-si huyes y te atrapó, cosa que haré porque te gano 2 a 0, no estarás castigado sin salidas dos semanas sino hasta que cumplas 21 años-me dice papá, con seriedad.

-auch…-dice Neal, haciendo una mueca.

-no puedes hacerme esto, ¡No puedes mantenerme encerrado dos semanas! ¡Me volveré loco!-

-vuelve a tu habitación, niño, ahora mismo-me ordena papá, con firmeza.

Yo subó dando pisotones.

 _-¡Vete a la mierda!-_ le grito a papá, fuerte y claro mientras lo miro directamente a los ojos. Él se muerde los labios.

Entró a mi habitación y cierro la puerta de un portazo.

-¡Ya no puedes pegarme!-le grito, con bronca.

-eso ya lo veremos, mi querido hijo-dice papá, entrando y haciendo el ademán de que va a quitarse el cinto mientras se acerca a mí.

Yo lo miro asustado pero antes de que intente escapar, él me agarra de los dos brazos, se sienta en la cama y me tumba sobre una de sus rodillas.

-¡Suéltame!-le grito, intentando levantarme.

-no planeo hacerlo-me dice él, comenzando a azotarme con la mano por encima de la ropa. Yo sigo oponiendo resistencia.

-¡No puedes pegarme! ¡Ya no soy un niño!-le grito, finalmente. Mientras me aferró a una manta y agachó la cabeza, permitiendo que me siga castigando.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvo dándome de nalgadas mi padre, tal vez media hora o menos. Seguro mi trasero está rojo como tomate, porqué siento un escozor tremendo.

Papá me hizo pedirle disculpas a Neal, que me pidió perdón también aunque no tendría que haberse disculpado. Yo fue el que provocó todo el escándalo, no él.

Después la cena, obviamente que no me dieron postre…castigo de parte de mamá, y me mandaron temprano a la cama.

Pero…como nadie se queda a vigilar que este durmiendo, me desperté y llame a Theo.

-hola, amigo. Creí que te habrían quitado el celular-me dice él, riendo.

-por suerte, no. Pero tengo poco tiempo antes de que alguno se percaté de que estoy hablando contigo-

-ok, ok, tranquilo. ¿Te castigaron?-

-sí. Estaré sin salidas, sin postre, sin baloncesto y sin guitarra por dos semanas-

-wow, eso es un suplicio-

-ya te digo. ¿Y a ti? ¿Te quitaron tu jugo de uva?-

-no sólo eso. No puedo salir afuera de la casa, también por dos semanas. No puedo usar mi computadora. No puedo jugar a mis videojuegos…-me dice, desalentado.

-oowww...que horrible-

-nos han vuelto a atar-dice él, soltando un suspiro.

-sí, pero tengo que terminar esto-le digo yo.

-bien, veamos…si Max quiere la copa de plata, ¿Cómo la cambiaremos por la falsa?-

-no lo sé, Theo. Estoy pensando en eso-le digo, enfadado.

-y yo también, _Scamp_ -me dice él, más enfadado. Yo solté un resoplido de desazón al oír ese apodo.

-mira, Ted, lo siento. En verdad lo siento. No debí involucrarte en eso, ¿Ok? Lachelle es asunto mío, no tuyo. No debería haberte forzardo para que me acompañaras-

-Neal, perdón, no debí hablarte así. Lachelle es asunto mío, también. No era la chica que me gustaba, pero era mi amiga y tu chica. Vamos a encontrarla. Te ayudaré a hacerlo. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-sí, en las buenas y en las malas-

-exacto. Debo colgar, mamá está acercándose-

-okey. Adiós-le digo, soltando un suspiro y cortamos la llamada.

Bostezó y miro hacia afuera desde la ventana.

-¿Dónde estás, Lachelle?-digo, como si fuera posible recibir una respuesta.

Ella es mi chica, es especial y única, y no voy a darme por vencido. No me importa lo que digan los demás, la encontraré y seremos felices como siempre debimos serlo.


	16. Whirlwind

**Capítulo 16: Whirlwind**

Ha pasado una semana.

Las cosas se están poniendo tensas en casa debido a que yo hago berrinches constantemente. Pero no me pueden culpar, dos semanas sin salidas es mucho, ¡¿Y sin postres, guitarra ni baloncesto?! ¡Es una tortura completa!

Es un lunes soleado, mi pelota de Basquet parece burlarse de mí, ahí en el patio…brillante, naranja y pulcra. Grrrrrr.

Entonces se me ocurre una idea…

-Theo, necesito que vengas-le digo, apenas él atiende su celular.

-tú y tus modales. Buen día, Neal. ¿Qué pasa?-me dice, bostezando.

-tengo una idea fantástica. Creo que si somos cautelosos, y tú sabes que lo somos, podríamos ir a la escuela ahora en el segundo recreo y hablar con un viejo contacto. Y luego podríamos ir a otra escuela y…-

-oye, oye, tranquilo, chico. ¿A qué va todo esto? Ah, no me digas, Lachelle-

-sí, bueno, ya sabes lo que te dije. Tenemos que terminar con esto-

-no robaremos una copa de plata, Neal-

-sí…digo, no. Agh! Me confundiste. Tengo un plan para encontrar a Lachelle sin ayuda de Max-

-¿En serio? ¿Cuántas noches te has desvelado y no me has contado de tus avances?-

-ya, Ted, no te pongas así. ¿Recuerdas a Rupert?-le pregunto, balanceándome en mi silla.

-¿Delgado, alto, cabello castaño claro, ojos marrones y mirada interrogante?-

-el mismo. Jugabamos con él cuando eramos más pequeños, pero se puso tedioso cuando entro a la Secundaria y nos dejamos de juntar con él. Creo que podría saber algo. Quiero decir, su padre es una leyenda. De seguro tiene contactos en otros lugares-

-mi padre también es una leyenda y tiene contactos en otros lugares-

-¡Vamos! Mozzie no es una leyenda-

-es tío Mozzie para usted. Y sí lo es. Él fue El Dentista-me corrige mi amigo.

-por favor, Ted, ya corta el rollo. Necesitamos la ayuda de Rup. No seas paranoico-

-culpame por querer protegernos-

-Rup no mataría ni una mosca. Y sabes bien que él no es ningún soplón-

-vale, vale, tú ganas. Pero, ¿Cómo nos libraremos de nuestros niñeros?-

-buen punto-susurre, al escuchar que papá salía del baño –necesito que me consigas unas zapatillas, recuerdas mi talla, ¿Verdad?-

-sí. ¿Pero para qué?-

-es largo de explicar-

-Neal…-

-okey, okey. Mi padre piensa que voy a intentar huir de nuevo. Neal lo miro a él, él a Neal, los dos a mí y…bueno, termine con zapatillas con GPS localizador. No puedo apagar el GPS porque mi padre tiene el interruptor o lo que sea. Y se van a dar cuenta si me las quito aquí-

-oh, hombre. No te preocupes, te llevaré un par de zapatillas. Pero, ¿Qué haras con las que traen GPS incluido?-me pregunta Theo, yo miro sonriente a Seb.

-ya tengo a un amiguito que se encargara de eso-

-jajá. Dile que no se coma el chip-dice Theo, poniéndose serio.

-nah, Seb es más inteligente que eso. Él las ocultará hasta que yo regresé-digo, soltando una risita. En eso, alguien llama a mi puerta –tengo que irme, nos vemos en el parque-

-¿Irás descalzo?-se burla Theo.

-no, con tacones-le digo, con ironía -ya cállate. Mejor llamame desde debajo de la ventana-

-okey. Ten cuidado…me refiero al tío Neal-

-tú ten cuidado con el tío Moz-digo y cortó la llamada.

Entra Neal a mi habitación…

-buen día, campeón. ¿Cómo está mi hermanito favorito?-me pregunta, desordenándome el cabello.

-bien, aburridamente bien. ¿Y tú?-le digo, sonriendo.

-bien, bien. Oye, sabes que tengo que quedarme a…-

-a hacer de niñera conmigo-lo interrumpo, molesto.

-a cuidarte-me corrige él.

-pues dile a papá que no necesito de su servicio de guardería hoy-

-¿No? ¿Y eso por qué?-

-porque estaré todo el día en el patio, jugando al baloncesto con Seb-

-jajajaja…buen intento, chico. Pero sabes que Peter no quiere que toques esa pelota-

-¡Pero me está desafiando!-

-¿Peter?-

-no, la pelota-

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-sí, está limpia y bonita como nunca. Siempre estuvo sucia y gastada, porque la usaba todos los días. No puedo seguir con este castigo…-

-mira, Neal, es con tu padre que debes hablar esto. No conmigo, ¿Si?-me dice Neal, palmeándome el hombro mientras se va.

-sí, de acuerdo-refunfuño.

Bajo rápidamente los escalones y me dirijo a mi padre que está tomando su típico café de la mañana.

-¿Papito?-le digo, cariñosamente, para "comprarmelo".

-no te saldrás con la tuya, hijito, no lo harás-

-pero, es que, papito…-insisto yo.

-¿Quieres dejar de fingir?-me pregunta, comenzando a enojarse.

-genial, me ahorro la molestia-le respondó, muy gallito.

-yo saldré e iré a investigar lo de Lachelle pero tú no. Tú vas a quedarte…en la banca-me dice, con firmeza y bastante molesto.

-¡No puedes sacarme de esto, papá!-protesto enseguida.

-puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo. Y tienes suerte de que no te dé nalgadas por irrespetuoso-me dice papá, apretando los dientes.

Neal hace una mueca.

-fuera. Vuelve a tu habitación-me ordena mi padre.

Yo me largo a mi cuarto, haciéndome el tranquilo.

-¡Miuu!-finge un maullido Theo, unos minutos después debajo de mi ventana. Cuando ya se habían ido mis padres y Neal de seguro estaba viendo televisión o algo.

-¡Por fin!-exclamo, abriéndole la ventana y tirándole una soga con nudos.

-¿Sabes? Para alguien de mi talla es costoso subir esto-me recrimina mi amigo, cuando termina de subir.

-lo lamento, _Grumpy_ , no pude conseguir una escalerilla-

-no me llames así-

-okey, ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?-

-sí, aquí están-me dice, sacando de su mochila unas zapatillas Nike negras.

-son perfectas. Gracias, Ted-le digo, revolviéndole el pelo.

-siempre el cabello…-se queja él, peinándose con las manos.

-Seb-le digo a mi perro, lanzándole las zapatillas con GPS. Él las agarra y va a esconderlas debajo de la cama. Yo me pongo las Nike _–un mundo sin rejas…-_ tarareo.

-tranquilo, cachorro escurridizo. Todavía tenemos que salir de aquí. ¿Ya burlaste la seguridad?-me pregunta Theo, refiriéndose a Neal.

-debe estar durmiendo en el sofá. No te preocupes, Ted-le digo, dándole una palmadita en el hombro. Me coloco la chaqueta de cuero, la Black Fedora y unas gafas de sol oscuras. Y le sonrió a Ted, bajándome un poquito las gafas.

-okey, vayamos, Horatio Caine-dice él, rodando los ojos.

Y bajamos por la misma cuerda.

-oye, creo que deberíamos inventar otro llamado. El maullido de gato es muy…Tom Sawyer-

-me gusta Tom Sawyer-

-¡No me digas!-

-tranquilo, Huck. Te regalaré una garrapata si eso te alegra-

-agh, no hables de ellas, son asquerosas. Y no quiero terminar adoptando cucarachas y poniéndoles nombres-

-¿Quién hace eso?-

-olvídalo. Sólo vayamos a la escuela-me dice, poniéndose una peluca de cabello largo y negro.

-okey… ¿Qué o quién rayos se supone que eres?-

-no tengo idea-

-ssssss…vale. Vayamos a la escuela. Tenemos que tener cuidado con Roger-

-tranquilo, Nick Jr., yo te cubró las espaldas-me dice, sonriendo.

-gracias, Haversham II-le respondo, resoplando porqué esos serían nuestros apodos/alias.

-¿Aún sigues creyendo que El Segundo Dentista es un mal alias?-me pregunta, mientras caminamos.

-no, sólo digo que sería una mejor idea si te inventas un alias propio. Algo así como…El Cardiológo-le digo, pensativo.

-¿En serio?-me pregunta, con sarcasmo.

-bueno, no tuve tiempo de pensar en uno mejor. Además, los nuestros son como un plagio-le digo, él suelta un resoplido.

-ajá. Bien, yo voy a ser un pobre ciego y tú me ayudas porqué eres mi hermano mayor-

-por todos los…de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Entonces, tú llevarás las gafas-le digo, pasándole los lentes de sol.

-gracias, Sr. Halden-

-cortála-

Lo tomó del brazo y seguimos caminando hasta la escuela.

Todos están en recreo, pero para nuestra suerte…Roger y el demás personal está en el pasillo y no en el patio.

Con disimulo, cruzamos el portón de la escuela y entramos.

-vaya, vaya, vaya…pero si son…-dice Rupert, acercándose a nosotros.

-¡Shhhhhhhh!-lo mando a callar yo.

-Nick Halden Jr. y Dante Haversham II-le dice Theo en voz baja.

-¿Hablan en serio?-pregunta él, con cara de "¿Es una broma?".

-no tuvimos tiempo para hacernos mejores alias, Rup. Necesitamos tu ayuda-

-claro, _Little Burke_ , cuando gustes. Pero agradecería que me llamaran de vez en cuando-

Yo resopló. ¿Quieren saber quién diablos es este tipo? Pues se los contaré…

Rupert "Rup" Hughes es el hijo adoptivo del ex Agente Reese Hughes. Era el bebé de los vecinos de mi "tío" Reese, hasta que un día la policía encontró a su madre desangrada en el baño y el padre (biológico) había desaparecido; mi tío Reese hizo lo imposible por conseguir la custodia del pequeño Rupert, que tenía dos años en ese entonces, y lo logró, pero muchas personas lo juzgaron de que "No podría" porqué era…bueno, bastante mayor. Pero claro que pudo, digo, es el Agente (o ex Agente) Hughes. Yo no sé cuanto tendría en ese entonces, probablemente no había nacido…o quizás sí y tenía meses, no estoy seguro porqué mamá y papá me contaron la historia.

Yo, Theo y algunos hijos de otros Agentes de White Collar conocemos a Rupert. Eramos inseparables cuando eramos niños, como…una pandilla. Pero con el tiempo, las personas también cambian. Algunos de esos hijos de Agentes ingresamos a la escuela Secundaria, otros a la Primaria, y perdimos contacto…tal vez intencionalmente, tal vez no.

¿Y cual es mi idea? Volver a juntar a la pandilla. Como…un grupo de jovenes Agentes.

-mira, Rup, tenía cosas que hacer-

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Y menudas cosas! Esa Rachel es guapa, pero te va a dar el beso de la muerte, amigo. Es una arpía-

-su nombre es Lachelle, no Rachel. Y ella…ella es especial, no es lo que tú crees-

-de acuerdo. Pero si te metes en problemas por querer encontrarla, lo entenderé, pero no podré protegerte-

-lo sé. No pedí que lo hicieras-le digo, con sinceridad.

-okey. ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Y en qué nos ayudara el chiquitín?-

-no me llames así-se quejo Theo.

-necesito tu ayuda, para…volver a reunir el grupo-

-¿El grupo?-me pregunta Rupert, confundido.

-sí, ya sabes. Evelyn, Carol, Colin, Erick e Isabella-le digo, porqué recordaba bien sus nombres.

-¿Los otros hijos de Agentes? ¿Tanto? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene está Lachelle que te preocupa tanto?-comienza a interrogarme él.

-sólo ayudame, ¿Ok? Además, creo que sería buena idea…ya sabes, lo de volver a estar juntos, como una familia-

-sí, en eso tienes razón. Tengo los números de Evelyn y Erick. Pero los demás no-

-de eso ya me encargo yo, _Mister Hughes_ -dice Theo.

-no me llames así-

-okey. Mandale un mensaje a Erick, no sé a que escuela va. A Evelyn la vamos a ver nosotros, se lleva bien con Theo-

-no me digas. Es la única en el grupo que no es precisamente la "hija" de un Agente-dice Rupert, soltando una risita.

-sí, sí, lo que sea-

-Neal-me interrumpe Theo, tirando de mi manga. Ya que mi tío Roger se está acercando.

-vale, has eso, Rup. Por favor. Y luego llamame-le digo, pasándole una tarjeta con mi número.

-de acuerdo. No te metas en demasiados líos, Neal-

Yo me sonreí y nos fuimos con Theo.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

¿Quieren saber quienes son los otros chicos?

Bueno, comencemos de por edades, de mayor a menor.

Primero está Rupert, ya se los presente, que tiene 16 años.

Le sigue Erick Cruz, de 15 años, es el hijo de la Agente Lauren Cruz. Ella se fue a trabajar a DC Washington una buena temporada (cuando yo todavía no había nacido) y luego volvió a NYC, se volvió a incorporar al equipo de White Collar, para ese entonces ya tenía a Erick que había sido uno de esos casos de…bebés de reproducción asistida, como Theo. Pero a diferencia de Theo, Erick sí tiene cierto interés por conocer a su padre biológico pero se resiste a investigar puesto que "ese hombre" (como lo llama él) sólo fue "el donador" para que él naciera…ya entenderán a lo que me refiero. Yo lo discribriría como fanfarrón y con una cierta capacidad de inteligencia.

Luego le sigue Theo de muy cerca.

Después está Evelyn Jones, de 14 años. Ella no es la hija del Agente Clinton Jones, pero sí su sobrina, hija de su hermano menor. Mi tío Clinton solía llevarla a la oficina unas pocas veces y ella se hizo amiga de nosotros. Ella es tranquila, lista y obediente.

Yo soy un poco menor que ella por unos meses.

Luego siguen los mellizos Blake, hijos del Agente Blake. Los cuales tienen 14 años también, y se llaman Carol y Colin. Son algo ingenuos y estudiosos.

Y por último, la más pequeña del grupo, Isabella "Bell" Wesley. Hija única del Agente Wesley (no recuerdo su nombre de pila). Tiene 12 años y es tímida y bondadosa.

Volviendo a lo otro…

Nos escabullimos en la mansión de June.

Theo y yo nos sentíamos fatal por hacerle esto a ella, pero era por una buena causa sin fines de lucro…olvídenlo.

Nos comunicamos con los demás chicos y les dijimos que los veríamos a las 20 de la noche en un apartamento que Mozzie le regalo "por seguridad" a Theo.

Volvimos a nuestras casas y fingimos toda la tarde que nada había pasado.

Y funciono, me volví a poner las zapatillas con GPS (y escondí las otras Nike) y nadie sospecho nada, al menos en mi casa.

A las 20 horas, todos nos encontramos frente a aquel apartamento del barrio _Financial District_.

-tienes cinco minutos para decirme porqué nos reuniste aquí a estas horas-dice un chico de 15 años, cabello castaño oscuro desordenado y ojos marrones cansados. Se trata de Erick, que acaba de despertarse de una de sus siestas.

-sólo intento volver a juntar los pedazos-le digo, haciendo una mueca.

-tú y tus rompecabezas-

-no seas irrespetuoso, Cruz-lo reprende Rupert, dándole una colleja.

-auuuuu, lo siento, jefe-contesta Erick, sobándose la nuca. Sí, Rupert es el "jefe".

-¿Juntar los pedazos?-pregunta Colin, el mellizo varón de los Blake, de cabello marrón claro, ojos verde agua y lentes gruesos.

-sí, funcionará y será lo mejor-les asegure a todos.

-eso espero. Porqué realmente estamos jugandonos el pescuezo aquí-dice Erick, enojado.

-esto es genial, Neal. Pero… ¿No hay otra cosa además de eso, para que quieras reunirnos?-me pregunta Evelyn.

-aaammm…-digo yo, pensativo.

-Lachelle, es eso, ¿Verdad?-me pregunta Carol, la hermana melliza de Colin.

-bueno… ¿Cómo lo sabes, para empezar?-

-la gente habla, Neal-dice Colin, como si fuera obvio.

-y en una ciudad como Nueva York, no se pueden mantener los _secretos_ bajo llave-dice Erick. Y cuando dice "secretos" mira a Theo, que resopla, molesto.

-¿Puedo discutirle?-me pregunta Theo, enfadado.

-tranquilo-le digo yo.

-no estoy segura si es buena idea, Neal. Se supone que estoy en la casa de Evelyn, no aquí-dice Isabella.

-calma, mocosa, estaremos bien-le digo, apretando los dientes.

-¡Neal!-me amonesta Rupert.

-lo siento. Ya sabes, no soy bueno con los niños-

-que novedad…-

-¿En serio quieres que te deje cojeando para la noche, Cruz?-lo amenazo.

-¡¿Oh, si?! ¡Quiero ver que lo intentes, Burke!-me espeta él.

-¡Ya fue suficiente!-nos cortó Rupert, dando un pisotón para captar nuestra atención –Theo, ¿Vamos al apartamento?-

-claro, Young Suit-dice Theo, sonriendo.

Evelyn toma la mano de Isabella y Rupert nos agarra a mí y a Erick del brazo. Y con los demás, subimos al cuarto ese.

-creo que deberíamos ponernos un nombre-dice Colin.

-sí, yo también. Me encanta la idea de volvernos una pandilla-dice su melliza.

-siempre fuimos una pandilla, sólo que no nos dabamos cuenta-dice Theo, sentándose en una silla.

-exactamente. ¿Alguna sugerencia para el nombre de nuestro grupo?-digo yo, mirándolos a todos.

-tiene que ser algo rebelde, algo pegadiso…-dice Erick, pensando.

-tranquilo, tigre. No vamos a hacernos pasar por una banda de motoqueros-le dice Evelyn, riendo.

-¿Qué tal "Manada"?-pregunta Isabella, con inocencia.

-pues…-

-es una bonita idea. Pero creo que llamaría mucho la atención-le dice Theo, interrumpiéndome para que no meta la pata.

-¿Qué tal _Whirlwind_?-propone Rupert.

-me encanta-exclamo yo, sonriendo.

-a mí también-dicen los mellizos.

-es perfecto-dice Evelyn.

-sí, me agrada, creo-dice Erick.

-es un poco original. Está bien por mí-dice Theo.

-me gusta como suena-dice Isabella.

-entonces Whirlwind será-dice Rupert, sonriendo –voy a hacer un reglamento-

-oh, _man_ ,…se supone que somos una pandilla-se queja Erick, antes que yo protestara.

-sí, pero no una de delincuentes. Así que no vamos a pasar por encima de la ley-dice Rup y me mira.

-de acuerdo, puedes poner las reglas. Pero yo seré el segundo al mando-digo yo.

-ni lo sueñes, enano. Ese seré yo-dice Erick.

-¿De quién fue la idea de reunirnos?-

-seguramente de Theo y se la robaste-

-¿Erick dijo algo bueno sobre mí?-dice Theo, sorprendido. Las chicas ríen.

-¡Yo soy más inteligente que tú!-

-¡Por favor, Neal! ¡Te besarías con un poste de luz sino existiera esa rubia!-

-¡No hables así de Lachelle!-

- _¡Silencio!_ -nos callo Rupert –no habrá segundo al mando por ahora. Theo, por favor, encargate de hacer un grupo de WhatsApp para poder contactarnos entre nosotros-

-por supuesto, jefe-

-y tenemos que crear coartadas precisas para que nuestros padres no comiencen a sospechar-

-¿Qué…acabas de decir?-decimos yo y Erick, mirándolo perplejos.

-pues eso. No necesitamos más problemas-

-pero, Rup, dijiste que no debíamos pasar por encima de la ley-

-sé lo que dije, Neal. Y esto no lo es-

-pero pasamos por encima de la autoridad de nuestros padres…-

-¿Cuándo te ha preocupado eso, Rick?-

-sólo digo que…podía ser peligroso-

-Erick tiene razón, ¿Acaso olvidamos quienes son nuestros padres, en mi caso, mi tío?-dice Evelyn.

-Agentes del FBI, lo sé. Por eso debemos ser cuidadosos-

-no sé si voy arriesgarme tanto por Neal-

-calla, Cruz. Haríamos lo mismo por ti-

-es cierto, Erick-le digo, mirándolo enojado.

-de acuerdo, lo siento. Me pasé-

-sí, lo hiciste-le recrimina Isabella.

-y Lauren no te crió así-dice Rupert, con seriedad.

-vale, perdón, tienes razón, Rup. Neal, te pido disculpas-me dice Erick, yo resopló.

-no hay problema. ¿Están adentro?-les pregunto, poniendo mi mano sobre la mesa.

-cuando quieras, _bro_ -me dice él, guiñándome el ojo mientras pone su mano encima de la mía. Yo rió, este chico no cambia.

-yo lo estoy-dice Isabella, sorprendiéndonos. Y poniendo su mano también.

-nosotros también-dicen los mellizos, uniéndosenos.

-haría lo que fuera por cualquiera de ustedes-dice Theo, poniéndose un guante de lana (seguramente para no "contraer alguna bacteria") y poniendo su mano encima de las demás.

-mientras que no me hagan ser niñera de tiempo completo de Neal-dice Evelyn, riendo –claro-agrega, poniendo su mano también.

-¿Rupert?-le pregunto, mirándolo.

-ya no puedo echarme atrás-dice él, haciéndose el enfadado. Y se uné a nosotros.

- _uno para todos y todos para uno_ -digo yo, mirando a uno y cada uno de ellos.

-en las buenas y en las malas-dice Evelyn.

-juntos como hermanos-dicen los mellizos.

-como…la siguiente generación de la sección _White Collar_ -dice Erick.

-como una manada de lobos-dice Isabella.

-para saltar de la sarten al fuego. Quiero decir, para ser la mejor pandilla-dice Theo.

-unidos no seremos vencidos-dice Rupert.

Todos sonreímos y decimos "sí".

Luego de eso, cada uno volvió a su respectivo hogar.

Mis padres y Neal (Caffrey) seguían sin sospechar. Yo volví a mi cuarto, claro trepandome por la cuerda de la ventana y luego guardándola, y me hice el dormido sobre mi cama, Seb me siguió la corriente.

Con los chicos, apenas Theo creo el grupo en WhatsApp, decidimos vernos el lunes de la próxima semana, a la misma hora.

Me encanta esto de formar una pandilla, y con mis amigos de la infancia, nada más ni nada menos.

Y me encanta el nombre que tenemos.

 _Whirlwind…_


End file.
